Goutte d'eau
by Tsuishin
Summary: Tous les jours Newt se rendait à la piscine, mais il ne se baignait jamais. Il regardait l'eau, le cours de natation, les autres nageurs et ce garçon, là. Thomas
1. Première Partie

_Hello, me voilà avec ce qui aurait dû être un OS, mais sa longueur augmentant de plus en plus, j'ai décidée de le séparé en deux parties (normalement). Alors j'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous à plut ^.^_

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Goutte d'eau**

 **.**

 **.**

Le turquoise de l'eau chlorée se reflétait sur les murs de la salle, donnant à Newt l'impression d'être immergé dans un bocal géant. Mais heureusement, l'eau restait dans la piscine et n'avait pas encore envahie la pièce, malgré les efforts d'une bande de gamin qui s'amusait à s'éclabousser, mettant de l'eau partout et dérangeant les autres utilitaires de la piscine.

Assit dans les gradins, Newt avait une vue panoramique sur l'unique bassin intérieur de la piscine municipale qui, comme souvent était séparée en deux. Une partie pour ceux venant profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau, comme ces gamins. La deuxième partie était réservée au club de natation.

Actuellement c'était le cours le plus avancé qui s'entraînait, sous le regard attentif de leur coach. Les membres de cette équipe participaient souvent à des compétitions, ils étaient là fierté de la piscine et les photos de leurs victoires s'étalaient sur les murs de l'entrée.

Ils venaient s'entraîner quatre fois par semaine, et à chaque fois Newt venait les regarder nager, fendant l'eau comme si ce n'était que de l'air. Leurs mouvements étaient gracieux, vifs et précis, contrairement à ceux des personnes qui venaient patauger pour leur petit plaisir personnel. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il venait presque tous les jours, les observant eux, les autres, commentant mentalement leur différence de niveau. Mais jamais Newt n'était allé leur parler, il doutait même qu'ils l'aient remarqué.

Il restait toujours dans les gradins, un sweat gris à l'imprimé du Golden Gates, le pont mythique de San Francisco, beaucoup trop large pour lui, enfilé par-dessus son maillot, pour se tenir chaud durant les longues heures où il restait assit sans bouger à observer l'activité du bassin. Parfois il amenait un livre ou faisait ses devoirs, attendant que la salle ce vide petit à petit. Il n'allait jamais dans l'eau. Jamais.

Un membre de l'équipe de natation exécuta un plongeon parfait et fut même félicité par l'un de ses amis quand il remonta à la surface. Il était le meilleur de tous, selon Newt, il faisait souvent partie des temps les plus rapides et semblait ne faite qu'un avec l'élément liquide. Ce déplaçant dans l'eau aussi aisément qu'il l'aurait fait sur terre. Il était reconnaissable à son corps fin et pâle qui détonnait au milieu de ceux de ses coéquipiers, ainsi qu'aux nombreuses petites taches brunes qui le recouvraient.

Et Newt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le fascinait.

Il s'appelait Thomas. Au cours des derniers mois, à force de les entendre, Newt avait fini par retenir pratiquement tous les noms des membres de l'équipe.

Une des filles, qui devait être Térésa si Newt ne se trompait pas, vient serrer Thomas dans ses bras et le garçon lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. Ils s'éloignent ensuite en discutant vers les bancs pour récupérer leurs serviettes. Ils furent rejoins par les autres membres du club de natation puis partir tous ensembles vers les douches.

Le cours était terminé devina Newt un peu surprit. Il leva les yeux sur la pendule murale surplombant le bassin, et se rendit compte, effaré, qu'il était déjà vingt heure. Il n'avait, encore une fois, pas vu le temps passer. Ça lui arrivait souvent de se perdre complètement dans ses pensées ou de fixer quelque chose si attentivement qu'il en perdait la notion du temps, mais passer deux heures sans même s'en rendre compte, ça c'était plus rare.

Il se frotta les yeux puis s'étira comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte. Il attendit encore un peu que la piscine se vide, et quand il ne resta plus que deux personnes dans l'eau, faisant tranquillement des longueurs, il se leva en attrapant son sac et s'approcha de l'eau.

Il posa ses affaires à quelques mètres du bord pour être sûr qu'elles ne soient pas mouillées, puis s'avança près de la piscine. Il s'accroupit et regarda la surface plane de l'eau. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour pouvoir observer son reflet. Le fort éclairage ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les détails de son visage, mais il reconnut vaguement le haut de son corps et la forme sombre de son pull.

Puis son regard passa à travers son image et il fixa la mosaïque sur le fond du bassin. Il était du côté le moins profond de la piscine, il n'y avait donc pas plus d'un mètre entre la surface de l'eau et le sol, pourtant Newt eu l'impression que le fond se trouvait beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Tellement loin que si jamais il tombait dans l'eau, il ne pourrait jamais remonter à la surface. Les profondeurs de la piscine semblaient exercer une violente attraction sur lui, voulant l'attirer vers le fond.

Se sentant tomber en avant, Newt se redressa brusquement, s'éloignant du bord sans même en avoir effleuré l'eau. Il déglutit en frissonnant. Il prit quelques seconde pour réordonner ses pensé et partit récupérer son sac, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Ça ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait entrer dans l'eau.

.

 **oOo**

.

Newt avait remonté ses pieds sur le banc, calant son livre sur ses genoux pour pouvoir le lire sans avoir à torturer son cou.

La piscine était bruyante, des dizaines de gosses ayant investi les lieux. Le samedi était un des jours que Newt aimait le moins, il n'aimait pas voir tous ces enfants qui s'amusait dans l'eau en s'hurlant les uns sur les autres sans se soucier des adultes qui n'aspiraient qu'à la paix et au calme qu'était censé leur offrir les lieux.

Mais il arrivait à se concentrer suffisamment sur les pages de son livre pour oublier le boucan et se plonger dans l'histoire.

Malheureusement ce samedi-là avait décidé d'être encore plus désagréable avec Newt, et quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le blond avait l'habitude de toujours rester seul. Il voulait être seul et ne supportait pas que d'autres personnes se rappellent de son existence pour venir l'importuner. Aussi, il marqua sa page et ferma rageusement son livre pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de discuter.

Il leva la tête et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant un garçon aux mèches châtains qui devait avoir son âge, mais qui était deux fois plus large que lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien compliqué quand on voyait à quel point Newt était maigre. Mais ce qui était la cause de son hésitation et la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas encore craché de le laisser tranquille, c'était qu'il le connaissait.

C'était un des membres de l'équipe de natation, il s'appelait Gally, bien que Newt se doutait que ce ne soit qu'un surnom que lui donnait les autres. Son équipes n'avaient pas d'entraînement le samedi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? Ça lui suffisait pas de venir quatre fois par semaine, il fallait qu'il vienne en plus le samedi ?

Newt se rendit compte qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être venu, derrière Gally, dans les escaliers menant aux gradins, se trouvait Térésa est trois autres garçons du groupe, dont Thomas. Et tous le regardaient.

Newt fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur la personne à côté de lui. Gally le dévisageait en souriant, mettant Newt mal à l'aise.

« Qu'es que tu me veux. » Grogna-t-il espérant que l'autre comprenne enfin qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Mais Gally ne sembla pas saisir le message et sourit de plus belle.

« T'sais, on t'voit tous les jours nous r'garder aux entraînements. »

« Je vous regarde pas. » Répondit Newt en se mettant automatiquement sur la défensive. C'était un réflexe chez lui à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa petite vie tranquille.

« Oh t'sais, si tu veux t'faire une des meufs du groupe, tu peux m'le dire. » Lui dit Gally en passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules et Newt se raidit à son contact, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant du bras du blond pour venir glisser dans sa nuque.

« Je ne veux pas... »

Mais Gally ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir et se leva, forçant Newt à en faire de même. Le livre tomba de ses genoux mais Gally n'y fit pas attention, il l'enjamba et entraîna Newt vers son groupe qui les attendait dans l'escalier. Tous le saluèrent amicalement et sans que Newt put protester il se retrouva à descendre les marches en direction du bassin.

« Enlève ça. » Lui dit un garçon blond en désignant son sweat gris qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Tu vas pas te baigner avec quand même. » Ricana-t-il

« Que... Je ne veux pas me baigner ! » S'exclama Newt, complètement dépassé par les événements.

« Fait pas ton timide, les autres vont pas t'manger. » Ajouta Gally en lui frottant durement le cuir chevelu.

Il tira sur son pull et n'eut aucun mal à le faire passer par-dessus la tête de Newt tellement le vêtement était trop large pour son corps.

Newt sentit la panique le gagner, il tenta de protester de nouveau mais déjà Gally avait balancé son sweat sur un banc et lui avait pris le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'eau. Newt voulut reculer mais heurta le torse de quelqu'un qui le repoussa en riant.

Newt tira sur son bras pour se dégager de la prise de Gally, il ramena son membre vers lui et regarda l'eau avec appréhension. Au moment où il allait être forcé d'entrer dans le bassin, il s'esquiva et s'enfuit d'un bond sur le côté. Mais quelqu'un eu le réflexe de rattraper son poignet et l'élan brusquement interrompu du blond le fit basculer en arrière. Et il tomba dans l'eau.

La morsure de l'eau, glaciale, lui coupa la respiration, puis son corps se réchauffa en même temps que la panique le submergeait. Autour de lui, tous étaient bleus et troubles, il ne distinguait plus la surface du fond, la lumière venait de partout et de nul part à la fois. Il se débattit dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'extirper de l'élément liquide, mais l'eau était plus forte que lui et l'épuisait rapidement. Le chlore lui brûlait les rétines et il fut obligé de fermer les yeux, plongeant dans un monde noir encore plus inquiétant que l'univers bleu qu'il venait de quitter.

Il manquait d'oxygène et l'eau appuyant sur ses poumons désespérément vide, força la mince barrière de ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche, impuissant, laissant la mort liquide s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il voulut la repousser mais il ne contrôlait plus ses membres et l'eau ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il se sentit perdre pied.

Quelque chose le tira en arrière, l'extirpant des profondeurs dans lesquels il s'enfonçait. La douceur mortelle de l'eau disparut et il sentit une surface dure sous ses coudes. On appuya sur son ventre et il recracha en toussant l'eau dans ses poumons.

Il souleva ses paupières, percevant un monde flou et remplit de couleur. Il referma les yeux épuisé. Il avait vaguement conscience que quelqu'un le soutenait par le buste, le maintenant hors de l'eau et appuyant sur son ventre pour que l'oxygène parvienne de nouveau à ses poumons.

On agrippa ses bras et il se sentit soulevé et tiré hors de l'eau. Il devina qu'on l'avait allongé sur le sol en le sentant sous son dos. Il aurait pu s'endormir là, tellement il se sentait fatigué. Mais le son, qui juste là était atténue par l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, parvient de nouveau jusqu'à ses oreilles et le tira de sa léthargie.

Autour de lui, tout le monde criaient, paniquaient, ça allait dans tous les sens et lui donnait mal à la tête. Newt grogna et rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était un peu moins floue qu'avant, mais les nombreux visages inquiets et penchés vers lui, la réduisait considérablement.

Il voulut se redresser et des dizaines de mains vinrent le soutenir. Il les repoussa rageusement, il n'était pas handicapé non plus. Il se frotta les yeux pour y voir un peu mieux et reconnu enfin les visages de Gally, Térésa ainsi que d'autres membres de leur groupe et le maître-nageur. Et en arrière-plan, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, sentant une douleur sourde lui vriller les tympans, oh génial, il adorait être le centre de l'attention.

« Ça va mec ? » Dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de ce débile de Gally. « T'aurais pu m'dire qu'tu savais pas nager. »

Newt releva brusquement la tête, relançant la douleur dans son crâne, et le fusilla du regard. Il se leva, repoussant furieusement les mains qui tentaient une nouvelle fois de l'aider. Ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir, mais il était hors de question de montrer un nouveau signe de faiblesse devant ces spectateurs qui ne se gênaient pas pour le dévisager comme une bête de foire. Alors il tient bon et se fraya un passage entre les gens aux mines inquiètes et curieuses.

« Je sais nager ! » Cracha-t-il en récupérant son pull.

Il regarda les gradins pour repérer son sac puis soupira doucement, il n'aurait pas la force de monter les marches. Tant pis, il le récupérerait plus tard, une autre fois. Pour peu qu'il retourne un jour ici. Il enfila le sweat, se moquant du fait qu'il allait le tremper, il n'avait pas envie de s'exposer plus longtemps.

Et tandis qu'il quittait la salle du pas le plus rapide qu'il le pouvait, il vit du coin de l'œil, Thomas sortir de l'eau et le regarder fuir loin du regard des autres.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

Ça faisait trois semaine que Newt n'était pas revenu à la piscine. Autant parce qu'il avait peur que parce qu'il ne voulait plus croiser Gally et les autres. Mais sa mère avait été stricte : soit il retournait passer ses fins d'après-midi près du bassin, soit elle le forcerait elle-même à entrer dans l'eau. Et ça, il en était hors de question, ça mère n'était pas réputer pour sa douceur et sa méthode lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Newt choisi donc la première possibilité et se rendit presque à reculons jusqu'à son lieu de torture.

C'était un lundi après-midi, un des jours où il était sûr de ne pas croiser l'équipe de natation qui n'avait pas d'entraînement. Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement, promettant un de ces violents orages d'été dans la soirée ou dans la nuit, et Newt avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui pour se mettre à l'abri sous sa couette et échapper à la lourde atmosphère qui précédait la pluie.

Mais la menace de sa mère le força à avancer jusqu'au bâtiment qu'il détestait le plus dans toute la ville, mais où il était obligé de passer ses soirées depuis presque trois mois. Enfin quatre maintenant, bien que durant les dernières semaines il avait réussi à ne pas s'approcher du lieu maudit.

Il soupira longuement et poussa la porte, se faisant le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Peine perdue, l'hôtesse de caisse se tourna immédiatement vers lui et lui sourit gentiment en le reconnaissant. Mais Newt l'ignora et passa devant elle en sortant son badge d'adhérent pour le passer dans la machine qui contrôlait les entrées. C'était tellement ironique, il était adhérent alors qui ne se baignait jamais, sa vie n'avait aucune logique parfois.

Il se changea le plus lentement possible, voulant retarder l'échéance de revoir l'eau chlorée. Mais le moment d'entrer dans la salle arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Newt ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil au bassin et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'aux gradins. Une fois installé à sa place habituelle, il prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et chasser toute la tension qui s'accumulait dans son ventre. Il souffla. Puis il sortit un livre et en lut la quatrième de couverture même s'il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Et ce n'est qu'après un long moment d'hésitation qui osa relever la tête pour voir la piscine.

L'étendue turquoise semblait paisible, il y avait peu de monde. Newt frissonna, tout ce bleu lui rappelait vivement la dernière fois qu'il était venu, quand il avait failli se noyer. Encore une fois. Et dire qu'il venait tous les jours depuis trois mois pour tenter de combattre sa peur de l'eau. A cause de cet idiot de Gally, tous étaient à recommencer depuis le début.

Un mouvement à l'entrée de la salle attira son attention et Newt se figea en voyant arriver un jeune homme brun qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il rabattit rapidement la capuche de son pull pour cacher son visage, espérant que Thomas ne l'ai pas vu

Il se pencha en avant quand Thomas balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il sentit les yeux du brun s'arrêter sur lui, le fixer quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité puis Thomas se détourna pour poser ses affaires sur un banc et fila dans l'eau.

Newt se redressa à moitié en soufflant de soulagement, mais restant toutefois courbé pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il observa Thomas nager pendant un long moment. Le brun ne releva pas une seule fois la tête dans sa direction et Newt se rassura, il ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué.

Pourtant au bout d'une heure, Thomas sortie de l'eau, récupéra sa serviette et Newt le vit avec horreur monter les escaliers dans sa direction. Il se pencha, la capuche camouflant ses cheveux blond trop voyant et ramassa son sac pour tenter de s'enfuir discrètement de l'autre côté des gradins en escaladant les siège, espérant toujours ne pas avoir était repéré.

Mais en le voyant partir, Thomas accéléra le pas pour le rattraper par le bras, le retournant vers lui. Newt dégagea vivement son bras, comme si la main du brun lui avait brûlé la peau à travers son pull, et le ramena contre lui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Dit-il en le fusillant d'un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui devait semblait craintif et effrayé.

Il répartit d'un pas vif, s'empressa de le contourner pour rejoindre les escaliers, mais alors qu'il dévalait les marche le plus rapidement possible, il entendit Thomas le rattraper en courant.

« Attends, Newton ! » Cria-t-il alors que Newt allait franchir le seuil de la porte menant aux vestiaires.

L'utilisation de son nom entier le fit se figer et il se tourna vers le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Qui lui avait dit son prénom ? Il c'était toujours arrangé pour que jamais personne ne l'apprenne, alors à moins que le brun le connaissait quand il était en primaire, moment où tout le monde utilisait encore son prénom, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, non ?

« Comment tu... ? »

« Je l'ai lu sur ton livre. » Lui répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire plein de fossette qui rendit Newt encore plus méfiant. « J'ai récupéré tes affaires, tu sais la dernière fois, quand... »

« Quand vous aviez essayé de me tuer ? » Lui rappela Newt d'un ton sarcastique.

« On a pas essayé de te tuer... » Murmura Thomas, il baissa la tête, visiblement gêné et attrapa sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, la mordillant anxieusement. « On ignorait que tu ne savais pas nager. »

« Je sais nager ! » S'écria Newt en frappant le mur à côté de lui.

Thomas sursauta, écarquillant les yeux surprit puis le regarda, perplexe, alors que le blond lui lançait un énième regard noir. Newt souffla lentement et se pinça l'arrêt du nez pour tenter de reprendre un minimum le contrôle sur lui-même. Ça ne servait à rien de s'ouvrir les poings pour un mec comme Thomas, qu'es que lui disait sa psy déjà ? Ah oui, inspire, expire, lentement et laisse tes idées noirs disparaître.

« Je sais nager. » Reprit-il froidement. « J'ai appris quand j'étais petit, comme tout le monde. »

« Alors pourquoi tu... » Thomas hésitait, cherchant visiblement ses mots pour ne pas le froisser de nouveau. « Enfin, tu n'as pas refait surface, alors ? »

« Je suis aquaphobe. » Cracha le plus jeune, visiblement la technique psychiatrique ne durait pas longtemps.

Il fit demi-tour, furieux d'avoir dû l'avouer à voix haute. Il avait du mal à reconnaître qu'il était phobique, devoir le dire à quelqu'un lui semblait pathétique et misérable. Et il détestait ça. Il s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires mais Thomas le doubla pour venir lui bloquer le passage.

« Attends, Newton ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Hurla-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

« D'accord. » Souffla doucement Thomas, il s'avança d'un pas et fixa ses yeux noisette dans ceux plus sombre de l'autre garçon. « Mais écoute moi, s'il te plaît. »

La mâchoire crispé, Newt recula de nouveau et s'adossa contre le mur, leva un regard rageur sur lui, il espérait qu'il en finisse rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, on ne pouvait pas savoir que tu l'étais. »

« Non, vous ne m'avez même pas le temps de le dire. » Grogna Newt en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Désolé... »

Thomas baissa les yeux sur le sol, se mordillant les lèvres sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il semblait vraiment désolé, comme si la faute lui revenait entièrement. Mais Newt ne se laissa pas attendrir, déclarant la discussion définitivement close, il le contourna et rejoins un des vestiaires pour aller se changer. Et cette fois, Thomas ne le suivit pas.

« Attends-moi à la sortie ! » Entendit-il tandis que la porte des vestiaires se refermait derrière lui.

Il se dépêche donc de se changer, remettant chemise et son jean beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne les avait enlevés un peu plus tôt.

Quand il sorti de la pièce, il eut l'immense plaisir de voir à travers une des fenêtre du bâtiment, que l'orage avait éclaté et qu'une pluie torrentielle tombait à l'extérieur, brouillant l'horizon d'un rideau gris sombre. Génial, plus qu'un quart d'heure de marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus sous un petit déluge d'été et encore quinze minutes pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. Il adorait sa vie.

Mais il ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant de s'engager sous la pluie, la menace du brun qui allait bientôt le rejoindre ne lui laissant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Il ressortit son fidèle pull gris de San Francisco de son sac, l'enfila et en rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux. Cette fois pas pour échapper à un regard scrutateur, mais juste pour pouvoir se protéger un minimum des rafales d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur le trottoir. Après une grande inspiration et une grosse dose de motivation mentale, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança sous le déluge.

Il fut trempé en quelques secondes et il dû se courber en avant pour tenter de protéger son visage des gouttes de pluies qui frappait chaque centimètres de peaux exposés. Son pull, bien qu'épais, ne résista pas longtemps et Newt sentit en quelques minutes, l'eau s'infiltrer à travers le tissus pour venir geler insidieusement sa peau.

Il se força pour ne pas faire immédiatement demi-tour et s'engagea sur le chemin du pas le plus rapide que le lui permettait sa jambe boiteuse. Il avait à peine fait une dizaine de mètre et pourtant il avait déjà l'impression d'être resté plus d'une heure sous la pluie battante.

« Newton ! »

Il se retourna par réflexe. Quelqu'un courrait vers lui, un parapluie rouge vif au-dessus de la tête et, bien que la pluie brouillait les traits de son visage, Newt savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il n'avait que cet imbécile de Thomas pour lui courir après sous la pluie en l'appelant par ce maudit prénom.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, Thomas était déjà là, tout près de lui, tenant son parapluie au-dessus de leurs têtes, laissant un moment de répit à son pauvre corps martyrisé par l'averse.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Grogna-t-il néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce que le brun l'abritait de la pluie, qu'il allait se montrer plus sympathique avec lui.

« Comment je dois t'appeler alors ? » Demanda Thomas en souriant gentiment, apparemment pas perturbé par l'agacement du blond.

« Tu ne m'appelle pas. Tu me laisse tranquille et tu oublis que j'existe. »

Newt fit son, maintenant habituel, regard noir. Regard un peu gâché par ses cheveux blonds, foncés et collés à son front par l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

« Comme si je pouvais. » Marmonna Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel, yeux qui de tout évidence ne rencontrèrent que le rouge flashi de son parapluie.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je te ramène chez toi ? » Proposa le brun, retrouvant son grand sourire d'abruti.

« Quoi ? » Répéta Newt décontenancé, il avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Comment Thomas pouvait lui proposer de le déposer chez lui alors qu'une seconde avant Newt venait de lui dire clairement de ne plus jamais l'approcher ?

« Il pleut. » Lui dit Thomas, comme si cela expliquait tous.

« Non, sans blague ? » Ironisa Newt trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Cela fit sourire le brun qui se mordilla la lèvre amusé. Newt se fit remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça, se mordiller les lèvres. Ça avait un côté mignon. Il secoua brusquement la tête, faisant tomber sa capuche au passage, il devait se sortir cette pensé bizarre de là !

« Doooonc » Reprit Thomas. « Je te ramène chez toi, ça t'évitera de chopper la crève en marchant sous la pluie. »

Newt fut tenté d'accepter. Ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau et il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais il était Newt et c'était avec Thomas qu'il parlait. Celui à cause de qui il avait failli se noyer pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux ans. Celui aussi qui l'avait sûrement sortie de l'eau et savait la vie, mais ça, son cerveau préférait l'ignorer.

Et puis sûrement qu'il avait déjà la crève, vu comment son corps tremblait de froid, complètement gelé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la gentillesse. » Soupira Thomas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la pluie se chargea de les plaquer en arrière.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin non plus. »

Il croisa les bras contre son torse, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais Thomas ne sembla pas comprendre le message et haussa les épaules.

« Alors je te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Pas la peine, et puis je dois prendre le bus, c'est loin et tu vas pas faire l'aller-retour, sinon c'est toi qui va tomber malade.»

« Alors ça te donne une bonne raison d'accepter que je te ramène en voiture. » Dit-il, tout fière de son argument. « Pour ne pas que je tombe malade à cause de toi. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche près à protester mais la referma en voyant les yeux de chiot abandonné que lui faisait Thomas, se mordillant une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieur. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, non mais c'était des méthodes de gamin de cinq ans, ça ne devrait pas le toucher comme ça.

Comme il ne répondit rien, Thomas prit son silence pour un oui et lui attrapa le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au parking en sautillant joyeusement. C'était vraiment un gamin. Newt se dégagea vivement et s'écarta de lui, restant tout de même à quelque centimètre du brun pour pouvoir rester à l'abri sous le parapluie rouge. D'accords il acceptait qu'il le ramène, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait être familier avec lui.

Thomas ne sembla pas s'en offusqué et le conduisit en souriant jusqu'à sa voiture. Newt grimaça en voyant une vielle Land Rover d'un bleu passé, doutant que la vieillerie puisse vraiment rouler. Mais pour une fois il se tue et quitta quelques secondes l'abri du parapluie pour s'installer sur le siège passager.

Il observa Thomas faire le tour du capot en courant et s'installer à côté de lui avec un soupire de replia son parapluie et le secoua à l'extérieur du véhicule pour chasser les gouttes d'eaux s'y accrochant, bien que cela ne change rien puisqu'il pleuvait toujours. Il ferma ensuite la portière et se pencha à l'arrière pour pouvoir poser son sac de sport sur la banquette. Après un instant d'hésitation, Newt en fit de même, il n'allait pas garder son sac trempé sur ses genoux, il était déjà assez mouillé comme ça.

Thomas lui sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il mit le contact et, à l'étonnement de Newt, la voiture démarra sans aucun problème. Après avoir mis le chauffage à fond, ils quittèrent le parking et la jeep s'engagea sur la route. Les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent furent pour que le blond indique son adresse au conducteur.

Ils roulèrent pendant un petit moment, le blond habitait vraiment loin de la piscine. La pluie tapait fort sur le pare-brise, rendant toute conversation impossible au grand soulagement de Newt. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, se pelotonnant contre le siège pour se réchauffer et regardait le déluge par la fenêtre pendant que Thomas conduisait en silence. Bientôt la pluie tomba tellement fort qu'il devient impossible de distinguer la route au-delà de quelques mètres à peine.

« Je vais m'arrêter ! » Cria Thomas pour se faire entendre par-dessus le tumulte.

Newt ne répondit rien et regarda la jeep s'engager sur le bas-côté pour se garer le long de la route.

Maintenant que la voiture était arrêtée, la pluie percutait les vitres avec moins de force et Newt put entendre Thomas soupirer à côté de lui. Mais il ne se retourna pas et se contenta de regarder les gouttes d'eau glisser lentement le long de la vitre du côté passager. Il frotta ses bras engourdis par le froid et retint un éternuement en se mordant la langue pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il entendit Thomas détacher sa ceinture et s'agiter bruyamment sur son siège, et alors qu'il observait la pluie frapper le la route devant lui, la vision de Newt s'assombrit subitement. Par réflexe, il releva la tête en sentit un tissu doux lui caresser la joue. Il l'attrapa et retira la serviette en microfibre verte de ses cheveux, se tournant vers Thomas ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Tu trembles. » Se justifia le brun en haussant les épaules. « Sèche-toi. »

Newt ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir longuement son regard trop amical, avant de céder et d'enfouir sa tête dans le tissu, de se frotter vivement les cheveux et en chasser l'eau de pluie. Il passa ensuite la serviette déjà partiellement trempé sur son visage.

« Tu devrais enlever ton pull. » Lui conseilla Thomas en l'observant tout du long.

« Tu veux pas que je me déshabille tant que tu y es ? » Railla Newt en sortant son nez rougit par la pluie du tissus.

« Pas la peine d'en arriver là. » Rit doucement Thomas en secouant la tête.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il finit de s'essuyer le visage et posa la serviette sur ses genoux le temps d'enlever son pull rendu lourd par la pluie. Thomas tendit la main vers lui, et après une légère hésitation, Newt lui donna son sweat que le brun posa sur le siège arrière.

« Merci. » Marmonna Newt, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il le remerciait pour ce simple geste ou pour tous ce que le brun faisait pour lui, le ramenant chez lui alors qu'il lui fallait faire sûrement un énorme détour.

Le sourire qui ne quittait jamais le visage du jeune homme s'agrandit dangereusement et Newt l'esquiva en ramenant la serviette sur son visage pour le frotter vigoureusement et ramener un peu de chaleur sur sa peau gelée.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Thomas. » Lui dit subitement le brun en réalisant qu'il ne c'était toujours pas présenté.

Newt se retient de lui dire qu'il le savait déjà, il ne voulait pas se retrouver à lui expliquer qu'à force de venir à la piscine en même temps que son groupe, il avait fini par apprendre tous leurs nom. Ça aurait était trop compliqué de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un stalker qui passait son temps à les observer. Même si en quelque sorte, c'était le cas. Alors il se contenta d'éviter son regard et de passer minutieusement la serviette couleur pomme sur ses bras trop fin.

« Newt. » Lâcha-t-il après un moment de silence, devant le regard d'incompréhension du brun il ajouta : « Appelle moi Newt, pas avec ce prénom horrible que m'ont donné mes parents. »

Thomas acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres, répétant son nom comme pour l'imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire. Newt tourna la tête, ne voulant pas soutenir le regard trop joyeux de son chauffeur. Il termina de passer la serviette sur ses bras, son t-shirt humide ne lui permettant pas de se sécher d'avantage. Il se contorsionna pour reposer le tissu maintenant trempé sur la plage arrière, tout en évitant de le mettre en contact avec leurs affaires pour ne pas les mouiller plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

La pluie à l'extérieur fini par s'apaiser légèrement et retrouva un rythme plus calme, le silence envahissant de nouveau l'habitacle.

« Je pense que l'on va pouvoir repartir. » Déclara Thomas après un court temps de réflexion. « C'est encore loin chez toi, Newt ? »

« Environ une demi-heure. » Soupira Newt en s'enfonçant dans le siège passager, bien conscient qu'il en demandait beaucoup au brun. Franchement, qui voudrait ramener chez lui un parfait inconnu qui en plus de se montrer désagréable, habitait loin ?

Mais ses réflexions ne devaient pas effleurer l'esprit de Thomas qui regardait silencieusement la pluie tomber en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Newt l'observa du coin de l'œil, notant sans y faire attention, l'emplacement de ses nombreux grains de beauté et quand le brun se retourna vivement vers lui, le coupant dans son observation, il sursauta, surprit par son mouvements brusque.

« Dis Newt, mon appart' est pas loin d'ici, tu voudrais pas qu'on y passe, le temps de se réchauffer ? »

Newt fut tenter pendant un instant de refuser, il ne connaissait absolument pas le brun, avait failli se noyer à cause de lui et ne supportait pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie comme le faisait Thomas. Mais ses intenses et lumineuses orbes noisettes pleine d'espoir fixé sur lui, eurent raison de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il hocha la tête.

La voiture redémarra et Thomas fit demi-tour dès qu'il le put pour prendre la direction de son appartement. Le trajet fut court, le brun habitait à environ un quart d'heure de la piscine municipale, et avec le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru, il ne leur fallu que cinq minutes avant que la Land Rover ne s'arrête devant l'immeuble. Et ils eurent besoin de cinq minutes supplémentaires pour se décider à sortir de l'abri que leur offrait la jeep.

Thomas se pencha en arrière pour attraper ses affaires, il donna son sac à Newt le temps qu'il ouvre sa portière et déplie son parapluie rouge vif. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se glissa à extérieur. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa voiture pour rejoindre le côté passager et ouvrir à Newt qui hésitait grandement à sortir, surtout que maintenant il n'avait qu'une fine chemise pour se protéger de la pluie.

« Si tu ne te bouge pas, je rentre sans toi, Newt. » Dit Thomas, clairement amusé par son hésitation, semblant oublier qu'il avait la même quelques instants auparavant.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, agacé mais sortit du véhicule, tenant le sac de sport de Thomas contre lui pour se protéger un minimum des rafales de pluie qui s'engouffrait sous le parapluie.

« C'est pas parce que tu connais mon surnom que tu dois tout le temps l'utiliser. » Marmonna-t-il en se serrant contre le brun pour se mettre à l'abri.

Thomas éclata de rire et d'un accord tactile, ils coururent jusqu'aux portes de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprirent rapidement leurs souffles, frissonnant de froid car personnes n'avaient pensé à couper la clim du bâtiment. Thomas entraîna son invité jusqu'à l'ascenseur et Newt pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne tombe pas en panne. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tient, qu'il se retrouve bloqué dans une boîte minuscule, trempé de la tête aux pieds avec un presque inconnu qu'il observait depuis des mois.

Heureusement, tout fonctionnait normalement et il entra bientôt dans l'appartement de Thomas à la suite de celui-ci. Le loft était grand et lumineux, malgré le temps gris à l'extérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir les murs blancs et la décoration moderne n'était pas froide mais donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce qui servait à la fois d'entré et de séjour. Et Newt se sentit déjà un peu réchauffé.

Thomas disparut très vite pour revenir avec des serviettes qu'il donna à Newt, qui s'empressa de s'enrouler dedans, frottant énergiquement ses bras pour en faire circuler le sang et se réchauffer. Le brun en fit de même avec une autre serviette. Il sourit au blond, visiblement heureux de se présence.

« Tu veux que je te passe des vêtements secs ? » Proposa Thomas après un moment de silence.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Refusa Newt par automatisme.

« J'insiste, tu vas pas rester avec tes fringues trempées. »

Et le brun repartit dans l'appartement, disparaissant aux yeux de Newt qui resta dans l'entrée, de peur de laisser des traces d'humidités derrière lui. Thomas l'appela et Newt le rejoignit en soupirant, de toute façon, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il retrouva son hôte dans sa chambre, elle aussi très grande, en train de fouiller dans une énorme armoire débordant de vêtement. C'était vraiment possible d'avoir autant d'affaires, se demanda Newt en le voyant sortir une énorme pile de haut en tout genre.

« Tient. » Dit Thomas en fourrant une paire de jean et un t-shirt dans les bras de Newt. « Et interdiction de refusé ! » Ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Newt se renfrogna et regarda Thomas sortir encore d'autres vêtements pour lui cette fois. Puis le brun quitta la pièce en lui signalant qu'il allait dans la salle de bain se changer et qu'il lui laissait la chambre. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Newt soupira de nouveau pour la forme puis s'empressa de se changer avant qu'il ne revienne. Évidement le t-shirt bleu de marque que lui avait donné Thomas lui allait trop grand et le jean sombre tombait sur ses hanches. Newt se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir accrocher derrière la porte, il paraissait minable dans ces fringues de riches. Il se détourna de son reflet et ramassa ses vêtements trempés, sortant de la chambre sans attendre le retour du brun.

Il resta debout dans le salon, la pièce centrale du loft, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Thomas surgit d'un couloir et lui sourit, attrapant ses vêtements pour aller les étendre sur une chaise. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais Newt resta debout les bras ballant. Il regarda Thomas se vautrer dans un des deux canapés crème, et fronça les sourcils quand il le vit allumer la télé.

« Qu'es tu fais ? » Devant le regard interrogatif du brun il reprit. « On devrait pas reprendre la route ? »

Thomas se releva lentement sur les coudes, observant Newt avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu veux pas rester dormir ici ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il lui avait proposé un paquet de gâteaux.

Newt faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise et toussa, se cachant derrière sa main pour cacher sa gêne. Baissant les yeux sur le sol pour éviter le regard scrutateur du brun.

« On ne se connaît pas. » Grogna-t-il après avoir repris un peu contenance.

« Justement. » Le contredit Thomas, imperturbable. « Ça serra une bonne occasion pour apprendre à se connaître. »

« Tu es taré. » Marmonna Newt en secouant la tête dépité. Et le sourire flottant sur les lèvres du brun ne fit que le conforter dans son idée. « De toute façon je ne peux pas, ma mère ne voudra jamais. »

Thomas fit une légère moue déçue et se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé. Il colla sa joue contre le cuir du fauteuil et fixa son regard sur la télévision qui passait des clips musicaux sans intérêt aux yeux de Newt. Ce dernier fronça une fois de plus les sourcils en voyant l'immobilité du brun, il s'impatientait et n'allait pas attendre deux heures que Thomas arrête de se morfondre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'interpeller pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui tout seul, le brun retrouva subitement l'usage de la parole.

« Reste un peu ici quand même. »

« Thomas, je n'ai pas le temps. » S'impatienta Newt.

Le brun se releva brusquement, son immense sourire de retour sur ses lèvres, son moment de dépression visiblement passé. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et se pencha en avant pour attraper le bras de Newt et l'attirer vers lui.

« Aller, juste un peu. En attendant que la pluie se calme. » Le supplia-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre dans une moue enfantine. Et une nouvelle fois, Newt ne put pas y résister.

« D'accord. » Céda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté du brun qui laissa échapper un cri de joie. « Mais seulement si tu me prépare un chocolat chaud. »


	2. Deuxième Partie

_Hello ! Vous vous souvenez de cette fiction ? ~_

 _NAN ! Me tuer pas ! Baissez vos armes, rangez vos tomates, le chapitre est enfin là. Oui bon ça fait presque un an et alors ? L'important c'est qu'il soit là non ? Non ? Bon, je vais vous laissez calmer vos envies belliqueuse en lisant ~_

 _Le chapitre s'allongeant de plus en plus j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux et ce qui devait être un two-shot se transforme en mini-fiction. Promis la suite arrivera plus vite que ce chapire. En même temps c'est pas très compliqué ~_

.

.

 **Goutte d'eau -**

 **Deuxième partie**

.

.

Quand Newt franchit la porte menant au bassin, le vendredi suivant, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Il avait juste enlevé ses chaussures et retroussé le bas de son pantalon pour éviter de le mouiller en passant par le pédiluve. Comme ça il était sûr que ce groupe d'abrutis auquel appartenait Thomas n'essaierait plus de le forcer à aller dans l'eau. Et puis il ne comptait même pas rester alors à quoi bon perdre du temps à enfiler un short de bain qui ne lui servirait à rien.

Il repéra bien trop vite le groupe de natation, dont les membres exécutaient chacun leur tour de superbe plongeon suivit d'une longueur, nageant à une vitesse impressionnante. A chaque passage, le reste de l'équipe encourageait bruyamment le plongeur et personne ne remarqua Newt, pas même Thomas trop occupé à applaudir la performance de ses amis. Il put donc rapidement se faufiler jusqu'au banc où les nageurs déposaient leurs affaires. Il reconnu immédiatement la serviette de microfibre verte que lui avait prêté le brun ce lundi et y déposa le sac en plastique qu'il transportait. Il fit demi-tour, près à regagner les vestiaires aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé, mais il eu à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Son mouvement de recule fut instinctif, dès qu'il reconnu Gally. Il voulut le contourner et s'enfuir en courant vers la sortir mais la main qui s'abattit sur son poignet avorta toute tentative de fuite avant même qu'il ne put faire un seul geste.

« Lâche moi. » Grogna Newt entre ses dents, se retenant de hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Attends mec. » Lui demanda Gally, il libéra néanmoins sa prise et le blond récupéra son membre d'un mouvement sec, gardant son bras contre lui comme s'il était blessé. « Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, on pensait pas que... »

« Quoi, Thomas te l'as dit ? » L'interrompit brusquement Newt. « Je vais le tuer... »

Il avait fait confiance au brun et lui avait révélé, involontairement certes, sa plus grande faiblesse. Et Thomas n'avait même pas tenu une semaine avant d'aller le répéter à son équipe. Ils avaient bien dû rigoler en apprenant que le mec qui venait tous les jours à la piscine avait une peur panique de l'eau. Ça lui apprendrait à tenir sa langue, maintenant tous les autres allaient pouvoir se foutre de lui, peut-être même qu'ils allaient le pousser de nouveau dans l'eau histoire de se marrer en le voyant se débattre contre la noyade.

« Me dire quoi ? » Le questionna Gally, avec un air interrogateur qui stoppa net le blond dans ses réflexions qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

Newt ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de franchir ses lèvres que Gally se retournait vers son groupe et appelait Thomas pour lui demander de quoi il en retournait. Il vit avec horreur le brun tourner la tête vers eux et afficher un sourire affreusement trop grand quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Newt baissa les yeux sur le sol carrelé, tentant d'esquiver les prunelles trop joyeuse du brun. Il espéra mentalement que Thomas se contente de lui faire qu'un signe de la tête, mais ses espoirs furent vite balayés quand une main beaucoup plus fine que celle de Gally se posa sur son épaule. Le faisant sursauter.

Par réflexe, Newt fit un pas sur le côté qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant Thomas ramener sa main vers lui, penaud. Il tourna la tête vers Gally pour éviter le regard perçant du brun posé sur lui.

« C'est cool que tu sois là, Newt. » Lui dit Thomas avec un sourire avenant.

« Je suis juste venu te ramener tes affaires. » Marmonna-t-il en lui montrant le banc d'un vague signe de la main.

Thomas suivit la direction qu'il montrait et hocha lentement la tête, puis il regarda de nouveau le blond avant que son regard ne passe à Gally qu'il regarda intensément. Newt vit distinctement le châtain froncer les sourcils avant de les regarder tour à tour et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon Tom. » Soupira-t-il en levant les mains en l'air comme un voyou prit en joute. « Je te laisse avec ton copain, mais tu me devras des explications après. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pas du tout discret que Newt ne manqua évidement pas, et rejoignit le groupe de natation dont tous les membres les observaient. Mal à l'aise, Newt se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre avant de relever la tête vers Thomas, resté seul avec lui. Le brun avait lui aussi suivit son ami du regard, et Newt remarqua que sa peau habituellement pale, avait prit une teinte plus rose, sûrement à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fournit peu de temps avant. Il était encore trempé de son dernier passage dans l'étendu turquoise, et Newt suivit la course d'une goutte d'eau le long de sa tempe, suivant le tracé de sa pommette pour venir rouler le long de sa mâchoire et finir de tracer une fine ligne brillante sur son cou parsemé de million de grains de beauté.

Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge et Newt releva vivement ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du brun. Il se fixèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que Thomas ne détourne les yeux et soupire de lassitude.

« Ne fait pas attention a ce que dit Gally, il est un peu idiot des fois. »

« Ça j'avais remarqué. » Fit Newt un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Le brun releva son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Newt sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre et il réalisa que c'était la première fois que Thomas ne lui souriait pas.

« Tu sais, Gally et les autres, s'en veulent vraiment pour ce qui c'est passé la dernière moi aussi, on ne pensait pas à mal. On ne voulait pas te faire peur, ça fais des semaines qu'on te voit venir tous les jours et t'asseoir tout seul en haut des gradins, on voulait juste essayer de t'intégrer au groupe. »

« Forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veux pas n'est la meilleur façon de l'intégrer. » Marmonna Newt en plaçant une main devant son visage, autant d'un geste de désespérance que pour se cacher du regard attristé du brun.

« Je sais, on est vraiment désolé. »

Thomas baissa les yeux, l'air terriblement affecté. Newt soupira, quelque chose chez Thomas faisait qu'il lui était complètement impossible de lui tenir rigueur. Il souffla doucement et hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi au brun qu'il ne leur en voulait plus. Il ne put qu'approuver son choix quand il vit le sourire habituel de Thomas revenir étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu leur as dit? » Demanda-t-il finalement après un bref instant de silence. Thomas posa sur lui un regard interrogateur, il ajouta : « Que j'étais aquaphobe, tu leur as dis ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Newt retient sa respiration, attendant anxieusement que le brun lui dise que, oui, il avait révélé sa tare à tout le monde. Il serra les poings, près à laisser exploser sa colère. Ou peut être qu'il se laisserait simplement tomber à terre tant l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac et tétanisait ses jambes. Après de longues secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, Thomas secoua la tête et Newt, une fois que l'information signifiant que le brun n'avait rien dit fut montée à son cerveau, soupira de soulagement.

Thomas sourit, visiblement amusé par sa réaction et Newt se sentit rougir, embarrassé.

« C'est juste que... Je préfère pas que ça se sache. » Marmonna-t-il pour se justifier, détournant une nouvelle fois son regard des yeux ambrés de son vis à vis.

« Je comprends. » Répondit Thomas, son éternel sourire sur le visage. « A propos de ça... »

Il sembla hésité à dire la suite, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Newt avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois ce tic qu'avait le brun, à chaque fois qu'il était un peu anxieux ou qu'il voulait lui demander quelques choses. Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à tous.

« Je voulais te demander – »

Mais il fut interrompu par le coach de natation qui l'appelait, lui signalant que c'était à son tour de plonger. Le regard de Thomas alterna entre son professeur et Newt, visiblement contrarié. Voyant que Thomas n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait rejoindre son groupe ou non, Newt lui fit signe d'y aller d'un mouvement de la main.

« J'allais partir de toute façon. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il le salua brièvement d'un mouvement de la tête et se détourna pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Attends ! »

Thomas le rattrapa rapidement et lui saisit le poignet pour le stopper. Newt faillit se dégager violemment mais retient son réflexe pour se tourner vers le brun. Il cru apercevoir une lueur paniquée passer dans les yeux ambrés de Thomas. Mais si c'était le cas, le brun se reprit très vite, lui offrant un nouveau sourire quelque peu désolé.

« Il faut vraiment que je te parle. » Dit-il très vite, jetant de nombreux coups d'œils vers son coach qui semblait s'impatienter. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Newt et plongea son regard sérieux dans le sien. « S'il te plaît, tu peux attendre un peu ? »

« Je dois y aller Thomas. »

Bien sûr il était dévoré par la curiosité maintenant, se demandant se que Thomas avait de si important à lui dire et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir sans connaître la réponse. Mais voir Thomas qui se mordiller les lèvres, paniqué à l'idée qu'il parte sans lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer, était assez amusant. Thomas attrapa sa deuxième main pour capter toute son attention.

« J'en aurais que pour cinq minutes. » Tenta-t-il d'un air suppliant qui fit sourire Newt. Intérieurement bien sûr, il ne devait pas se montrer faible.

« Bon d'accord. » Le soupire de soulagement du brun lui fit haussé un sourcil amusé. « Mais seulement cinq minutes. »

Sans perdre plus de temps dans une réponse inutile, Thomas lui fit un énorme sourire et se précipita vers le bassin pour rejoindre son groupe. Son professeur lui cria après car il ne fallait pas courir près de l'eau et, si ça fit sourire Newt, Thomas ignora complètement les remontrances pour se diriger rapidement -mais sans courir cette fois - vers le plongeoir. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au blond pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien là, puis sauta souplement dans l'eau. Newt était trop loin pour suivre sa nage du regard, aussi, se contentât-il d'attendre que la tête brune ressorte de l'eau.

Ce qui ne prit pas trop longtemps. Thomas, après avoir fait l'aller retour en crawl, sortit de l'eau aussi vite qu'il y était entré, évita ses amis qui venait vers lui pour le féliciter et attrapa sa serviette vert pomme avant de se précipiter vers Newt.

« Newt... » Souffla-t-il, haletant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as battu un record. » Commenta le blond en voyant le coach s'extasier devant son chronomètre, le montrant à tous ses élèves autour de lui.

Mais Thomas ne s'y attarda pas plus que quelques secondes et se retourna vers lui.

« Viens. » Dit-il.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, sa main se referma sur le poignet de Newt et il l'entraîna vers les gradins où il le fit s'asseoir. Newt se dégagea brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

« T'es trempé. » Se justifia -t-il devant l'air surprit du brun.

« C'est un peu le principe de l'eau. » Rétorqua Thomas avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si c'est pour me dire ça, je pars. » Marmonna Newt en se levant, mais il put à peine faire un pas que déjà Thomas avait de nouveau attrapé son bras pour le faire se rasseoir.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi susceptible. » S'amusa Thomas.

« Et depuis quand tu crois me connaître ? »

Le ton cassant de Newt eu le mérite de faire perdre son sourire au brun. Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, Newt sentit une nouvelle fois cette sensation bizarre, comme si son ventre se tordait. Il observa le visage gêné de Thomas qui se mordait encore la lèvre inférieur en le regardant du coin de l'œil, comme le ferrait un enfant qui après avoir fait une bêtise. Il soupira.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler? »

« Ah oui ! » Commença Thomas en retrouvant son sourire, comme si la tension précédente n'avait jamais existé. « J'ai fais des recherches sur ta phobie. »

Newt fronça les sourcils, ça commençait mal.

« Et j'ai découvert qu'en fait tu n'était pas aquaphobe mais ablutophobe. En fait c'est la peur de se noyer et non pas la peur de l'eau, ça consiste en – »

« Je sais ce que c'est ! » Le coupa brusquement Newt en se levant du banc, furieux. « Je le sais, je connais ma phobie pas la peine de faire des recherches dessus, je ne suis pas une distraction ! »

Et il planta là, un Thomas trop étonné par sa réaction vive pour réagir. Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la sortie, traversant rapidement le vestiaire. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer, ainsi il ne perdait pas de temps et pouvait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Thomas et sa bande d'abrutis. Il attrapa ses chaussures, prenant à peine le temps de les enfiler. Il passa le portique de sécurité et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte menant à la délivrance du monde extérieur lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet, le faisant pivoter et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte vitrée, un brun empierrant un peu trop sur son espace vitale.

Newt voulut le repousser de sa main libre, mais Thomas s'empressa de l'attraper pour l'immobiliser. Il lança un regard furieux à son agresseur, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

« Lâche moi ! » Grogna-t-il, et il avait l'impression de beaucoup répéter cette phrase en ce moment.

« Newt, s'il te plaît j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'écoute. »

« Lâche moi. » Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

« Seulement si tu promet de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. » Argumenta Thomas d'une voix presque suppliante.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Thomas dût prendre ça pour un oui car il relâcha doucement la pression sur ses poignets et s'éloigna de lui. Newt frissonna en sentant la chaleur du corps de Thomas s'éloigner et réalisa à cette instant qu'il avait été _vraiment_ très proche. Thomas le regardait avec crainte, comme si Newt allait disparaître juste devant ses yeux, et Newt le fusilla du regard, croisant les bras pour se donner de l'importance. Non il ne fuirait pas, mais Thomas avait intérêt à faire vite.

« Merci. » Souffla Thomas, visiblement soulagé. Il lui sourit mais Newt ne lui rendit pas. « Tu n'es absolument pas une distraction pour moi, ni pour les autres. Je ne sais pas comment tu nous perçois, mais tu te trompe. On veux juste faire ta connaissance, pas t'humilier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Les mots de Thomas perturbèrent Newt et il réalisa que c'était exactement de cette façon qu'il voyait Thomas et les autres. Tout le monde en fait. Et il devait reconnaître que c'était extrêmement réducteur, il voulait que les autres ne le voient pas comme une bête de foire, mais lui les traités comme s'ils n'étaient que de pauvres imbéciles près à ce moquer du premier venu. Il ne leur donnait même pas le bénéfice du doute. Touché par ses paroles, il préféra tourner la tête pour éviter le regard noisette de Thomas. Et croisa celui bleu de la fille s'occupant de l'accueil de la piscine qui les dévisageait avec un grand sourire et Newt sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Il se rendit compte que Thomas était toujours assez proche de lui et que l'image qu'ils renvoyaient ne devait pas être celle de deux inconnus qui se disputaient.

Mais après tout, Thomas était-il encore un inconnu pour lui ?

« Et si j'ai fais des recherches. » Continua Thomas, inconscient de son trouble. « C'est parce que je veux t'aider. »

« M'aider à faire quoi ? » Marmonna Newt en jetant un coup d'œil à l'hôtesse d'accueil flippante, plus pour éviter le regard du brun qu'autre chose.

« A vaincre ta phobie bien sûr !» Annonça Thomas avec un grand sourire.

Son exclamation fit sursauter Newt qui concentra de nouveau toute son attention sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, pas sur de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu viens tous les jours depuis des mois, c'est pour pouvoir vaincre ta phobie non ? »

« Peut être, et alors ? » Lança Newt, agressif.

« Et alors, je vais t'y aider. » Répondit Thomas sans se départir de son sourire.

Newt fronça encore plus les sourcils devant l'affirmation de Thomas. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi et pourquoi le brun voulait l'aider.

« Pourquoi tu ferrais ça pour moi ? » Demanda Newt, suspicieux. En voyant son regard d'incompréhension, il ajouta : « On se connaît à peine. »

« On a partagé un chocolat chaud, c'est déjà bien non ? » Répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire. « Et puis tu as même faillit dormir chez moi ! »

« Non, le psychopathe que tu es m'as obligé à passer la soirée avec lui, et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant que tu me force à rester dormir. » Rétorqua Newt avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Mais le sourire lumineux qu'affichait Thomas, prouvait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

« J'en conclus que tu accepte. » Conclut Thomas avec un hochement de tête appréciatif.

« Oui- Quoi ? Non ! » S'écria Newt en se rendant compte qu'il avait faillit se faire avoir.

« Aller, Newt. Au moins juste une fois, pour essayer. »

Thomas avait prit un ton suppliant, adoptant un air de chien battu, qui, de l'avis de Newt faisait juste pitié Mais ce fut lorsqu'il se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieur, que Newt comprit que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur et qu'il appréhendait une réponse négative. Réponse qui, a coup sûr, ferrait disparaître le sublime sourire qui étirait presque en permanence les traits du brun. Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure, il ressentit la sensation bizarre d'un nœud tordant désagréablement ses entrailles dans tous les sens. Aussi, il fini par accepter, tout en se disant qu'il avait sûrement chopé un truc qui lui donnait d'étranges mots de ventre.

En voyant un Thomas tout heureux, sautiller de joie tout en lui donnant son numéro de téléphone afin qu'ils s'organise, Newt se demanda dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué.

Et encore plus lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner en sautant le portique en fer pour rejoindre son groupe et qu'il se rendit compte, en rougissant, que pendant tout ce temps le brun était toujours en maillot de bain.

.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Ils c'étaient fixés rendez-vous le lundi, seul jour où l'équipe ne s'entraînait pas et où la piscine n'était pas envahit par une horde d'enfant braillard et insupportable. Newt restait figé devant la porte d'entrée hésitant à la franchir ou non. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, près à rebrousser chemin. De toute façon il avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard et Thomas ne l'avait sûrement pas attendu, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un cas sociale comme lui.

Il se retourna, mais eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que l'image de Thomas et son sourire exagérément grand s'imposa à lui. S'il ne venait pas, il allait le décevoir, ça ne serrait pas la première fois qu'il décevrait quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui, mais bizarrement, l'idée que ce soit Thomas le dérangeait. Et puis il lui avait dit d'essayer juste une seule fois, au pire, si ça ne marchait pas, il pouvait toujours partir et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment. Il fit de nouveau demi-tour et entra.

Le regard bleu, un peu insistant que la fille à l'accueil posa sur lui, faillit lui faire perdre sa motivation. Mais il parvient à l'ignorer, passant devant elle d'un pas rapide. Il badgea pour passer le portique de sécurité et se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Et là se posa une question cruciale : devait-il se changer ?

Thomas lui avait dit par sms qu'ils iraient à son rythme, de se fait il ne risquait pas d'aller dans l'eau avant des années. Mais s'il ne se changeait pas, Thomas le prendrait sûrement comme un manque d'enthousiasme de sa part. Mais après tout il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Il soupira, toute cette histoire lui prenait trop la tête, de toute façon leur partenariat prendrait très vite fin. Thomas se rendra rapidement compte qu'il était un cas désespéré et le laissera tomber, exactement comme tout le monde.

Il décida de faire un compromit, enfilant son maillot de bain mais gardant tout de même son éternel pull gris, au moins avec ça il était sur que Thomas ne le balancerait pas directement dans l'eau. Il s'avança ensuite, presque à reculons en direction des bassins. Il passa devant les douches, ne prenant pas la peine d'en prendre une. Il ne comptait pas se baigner, quoi qu'en dise Thomas. Il franchit le pédiluve, frissonnant en passant dans l'eau un peu fraiche. L'air c'était considérablement rafraîchit depuis l'orage de la dernière fois, le soleil ne parvenant pas complètement à le réchauffer. C'était ça de vivre dans une ville au nord du pays, même en été, les journées d'intense chaleur se faisaient rares.

Cette fois ce fut Thomas qui l'aperçu en premier, à peine eut-il le temps de franchir l'entrée menant aux bassins, que le brun était déjà devant lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Newt croisa les bras contre son torse et leva le menton, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque sur son retard ou son accoutrement.

« Newt ! Génial j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! »

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, déséquilibrant Newt qui manqua de tomber à cause du sol glissant de la piscine. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut entraîner vers le bassin par le brun qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

« Tu ne veux pas enlever ton pull ? » Demanda Thomas sans lui laisser le temps de protester. « Tu risque de le mouiller. »

« Je ne veux pas me baigner. » Grogna Newt en le fusillant du regard, déjà énervé par son comportement beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

« Comme tu veux. » Accepta Thomas avec un sourire.

Celui-ci fini par le lâcher et s'assoit près du bord avant de se laisser glisser lentement dans l'eau. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se retourna en direction de Newt resté sur le sol et qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il lui sourit de nouveau puis s'immergea complètement quelques secondes avant de revenir s'accouder contre le rebord de la piscine. Etant du côté peu profond du bassin, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau des côtes et il n'avait aucun mal à se maintenir près du bord.

« Je t'oblige pas à venir. » Déclara-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main afin d'éviter qu'il ne lui arrive dans les yeux.

« T'as pas intérêt. » Souffla Newt, restant à une distance respectable de l'eau, la regardant comme si elle allait surgir du bassin et l'entraîner vers le fond.

« Détends toi, je veux juste discuter d'accord ? »

Ne trouvant rien à y redire, Newt ne répondit pas. Il croisa de nouveau les bras et observa Thomas qui lui souriait de nouveau. Le brun commença une discussion des plus banale et Newt se contenta d'y répondre vaguement de temps en temps. Il ne voyait pas en quoi parler des cours et du lycée allait l'aider à vaincre sa phobie, mais il laissait Thomas parler, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Il avait accepté de lui laisser une chance alors il se pliait à son propre choix. Quand se serrait fini il lui dirait que ça ne servait à rien qu'ils se revoient et ne reviendrait jamais dans cet endroit maudis. Au bout d'un moment, à force de rester debout sans bouger, il commença à avoir mal aux jambes et consentit finalement à s'asseoir, restant néanmoins à plus d'un mètre du bord du bassin.

« Tu peux venir plus près, tu sais. » Lui proposa Thomas, visiblement ravis de ne plus avoir à lever exagérément la tête pour parler avec le blond.

« Certainement pas. »

Il eut une pause pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne reprit la parole, s'observant l'un l'autre. Newt les sourcils froncés et les bras croiser comme pour se protéger du reste, et Thomas, son habituel sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris tous le temps ? » Reprit finalement Newt, mesquin.

« Pourquoi tu souris jamais ? » Rétroqua Thomas sans se démonter, son sourire s'élargissant encore davantage.

« Si je souris ! » Le contra Newt. Mais seulement aux personnes que j'apprécie. »

« Oh ! Tu blesse mon pauvre petit cœur ! »

Thomas plaqua une main sur son palpitant, comme si celui-ci lui faisait effectivement mal, et fit semblant de succomber à une attaque cardiaque, son jeu d'acteur laissant clairement à désirer. Il fini par se laisser tomber en arrière, s'immergeant complètement dans l'eau. Newt ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, amuser par la comédie qu'il jouait. Soudain, Thomas sortit brutalement de l'eau, éclaboussant Newt qui sursauta, sautant sur ses pieds tant il ne s'attendait pas à le voir surgir.

« Ah ! » S'écria Thomas, appuyé sur ses côté alors qu'il était à moitié allongé sur le rebord, le reste de son corps toujours dans l'eau. « Tu souris, ça veux dire que tu m'aime bien ! »

« Idiot ! » Cria Newt en rougissant, gêné et évitant délibérément de répondre à la conclusion plus que hâtive du brun. « Tu as trempé mon pull ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il risquait d'être mouillé. » S'amusa Thomas, lui lançant un clin d'œil alors qu'il reculait sur ses coudes pour retourner dans l'eau.

« Abruti... »

Celui-ci lui tira la langue et disparu de nouveau sous l'eau. Newt soupira, il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait s'énerver sur le brun qui s'amusait à ses dépends, ou au contraire, se laisser aller et arrêter d'être constamment sur la défensive.

« Pourquoi tu as peur de l'eau ? »

Newt se raidit. Visiblement Thomas avait choisi pour lui. Il le fusilla du regard et cracha que ça ne le concernait pas. Il lui tourna le dos, furieux, et s'avança vers les vestiaires. Il savait sa réaction exésive, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni même d'y penser. Thomas pouvait comprendre que se genre de phobie n'arrivait qu'à cause d'un traumatisme non ? A moins qu'il était trop con pour comprendre ça.

« Newt attends ! »

Il entendit Thomas sortir brutalement de l'eau et se précipiter vers lui. Il s'arrêta, hésitant à l'attendre. Il hésita un peu trop longtemps puisque Thomas parvient à le rejoindre et attrapa son bras pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau. Newt se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea durement, attendant qu'il parle.

« Je suis désolé, Newt. Vraiment. » Balbutia Thomas, évitant son regard, les joues rouges d'avoir couru pour le rattraper. « Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerve. Tu sais, je suis maladroit quand je parle à des personnes que je ne connais pas bien et je manque complètement de tact. Ce n'était pas la question que je voulais poser, je l'ai mal formuler, désolé. »

Il se tu, ramenant son regard sur le visage contrarié du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, appréhendant visiblement sa réaction.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La question que tu voulais me poser, qu'est-ce que c'était. » Répéta Newt en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Oh euh... »

Thomas s'interrompit de lui même, cherchant ses mots pour éviter une nouvelle erreur qui ne ferrait que l'énerver davantage. Finalement il se redressa et osa enfin affronter le regard de Newt, plongeant son regard ambré dans celui plus sombre du blond.

« Je voulais te demander, ce qui te faisait peur. Je sais que tu veux éviter de te noyer, mais de là à rester à plusieurs mètres du bord sans même pouvoir toucher la surface de l'eau, c'est qu'il y a autre chose non ? »

Newt ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas tord, plus que la noyade, c'était l'eau elle même qui lui faisait peur. Mais comment est-ce qu'un étranger pouvait comprendre. Pour Thomas, l'eau était son élèment, il venait nager plusieurs fois par semaine, participait à des compétions parfois avec un très haut niveau, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ?

« Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? » Soupira Newt en tournant la tête.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette question revenait à nouveau, il n'y avait pas déjà répondu la semaine d'avant ?

« On ne se connaît pas, tu l'as dit toi même. »

« J'ai dit ''pas bien''. » Le contredit Thomas mais Newt ni prêta pas attention.

« Alors je ne comprends pas en quoi tous ça t'intéresse. »

Il se redressa, osant de nouveau affronter son regard, attendant sa réponse. Il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait que Thomas finisse par abandonner, après tout il avait un caractère exécrable, on lui reprochait souvent. Il n'était pas le genre de personne sympathique avec qui on aimait traîner. Lui était cynique et antipathique. Tous le contraire de Thomas, débordant d'enthousiasme et de compassion et qui, en à peine trois rencontres, avait réussi un chemin à travers les murs de défense qu'il érigeait pour se protéger des autres. Et protéger les autres de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait que Thomas abandonne ou qu'il continu de tenter de percer la carapace qui l'entourait.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser. » Répondit Thomas et Newt sursauta ne s'attendant pas à se qu'il réponde. « Je vois bien que tu essaye de t'en sortir, mais que tu n'y arrive pas. Et tu n'y arrivera pas, pas tous seul. »

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla Newt, la gorge serré.

Il savait que Thomas avait raison et ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître. Il se sentait faible devant son propre comportement, il n'arrivait pas à vaincre sa peur et n'y arriverait certainement jamais. Mais le fait que Thomas affirme ne pas vouloir le laisser, même s'ils se connaissaient à peine, même s'il était horriblement chiant à supporter, ça lui réchauffait le cœur et lui nouait le ventre. Pour la première fois il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour affronter ça avec lui. Pour l'aider.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il plus fort, en se redressant pour affronter le regard de Thomas.

« Je veux t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Newt devant la franchise de la réponse de Thomas. Il décroisa finalement les bras et hocha lentement la tête.

« D'accord. »

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivaient là.

La semaine dernière, après sa séance d'interrogatoire, Thomas avait décidé que c'était assez pour cette fois et lui avait proposé de retourner au vestiaires. Newt avait accepté, pas mécontent de s'éloigner des bassins. Ils s'étaient changés, enfin surtout Thomas qui avait du prendre le temps de se sécher puis de se rhabiller entièrement alors que Newt n'avait qu'a troquer son short de bain contre un pantalon de toile. Puis ils étaient sortit ensemble du bâtiment, une nouvelle fois, Thomas avait proposé de le raccompagner mais Newt avait refusé. Cette fois il ne pleuvait pas et il ne voulait pas obliger le brun à faire un détours. Thomas n'avait pas insisté mais été resté pour attendre le bus avec lui tout en discutant tranquillement. Et Newt avait fini par lui révéler que ce qui l'empêchait de s'approchait de l'eau c'était la peur de tomber. Plus que la peur de se noyer, il craignait de tomber à l'eau et de ne jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface. Thomas n'avait rien dit et le bus était arrivé.

Et comme il avait finalement accepté l'aide de Thomas, il était retourner à la piscine le lundi suivant. Cette fois il n'était pas arrivé en retard et avait rejoins rapidement Thomas à l'intérieur du bâtiment, enlevant même son pull qu'il laissa au vestiaire. Et il le regrettait amèrement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Thomas l'avait emmener dès son arrivé vers les escaliers qui permettaient d'enter tranquillement dans l'eau. Et c'est là qu'il se trouvait, tout en haut des marches, refusant obstinément d'entrer dans l'eau alors que Thomas se tenait déjà sur la troisième marche, ses mollets à demi immergés. Il tenait le bras de Newt qui en faisant de même, serrant ses doigts contre sa peau tant il angoissait d'être aussi près de l'élément liquide.

Thomas lui souriait gentiment, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à faire un pas en avant, comme s'il avait tous le temps du monde pour ça. Il fit lentement un pas en arrière, se plaçant sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier et Newt du laisser glisser sa main le long de son bras pour ne pas se faire entraîner. Il se retrouva avec la main du brun dans la sienne et il serra ses doigts comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore et ne le laisse seul pour affronter sa plus grande peur.

« Non, non, non. » Répéta-t-il en secouant inlassablement la tête. « Je ne peux pas. »

« C'est juste les pieds, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Thomas en lui souriant pour le rassurer. « Alors tu veux bien faire un petit pas et entrer dans l'eau ? »

« Ne prononce pas ce mot ! »

Thomas haussa un sourcil, amusé par la réaction exagéré du blond.

« … D'accord, alors descend juste une marche, tu sais descendre un escalier, non? »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu me prends pour qui ? » Raya Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors avance. »

« Et si je glisse, me cogne la tête et que je me retrouve sous l'eau à me noyer ? »

« Je te sauverais. »

« Et si tu tombe aussi ? »

« Je tomberais pas, tu me fais confiance? »

« Absolument pas. » Trancha Newt d'un ton sans appel, redressant le menton d'un air important

« On va jamais y arriver... » Se lamenta Thomas en soupirant, visiblement le temps du monde avait fini par s'écouler.

« C'est ce que je me tu a te dire depuis le début. »

Thomas fit une légère moue débitée avant qu'un sourire ne revienne éclairer ses lèvres.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas. » Affirma-t-il en serrant la main de Newt, tentant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'il serrait là en cas de problème.

« Moi non plus. » Le contredit Newt sans se démonter, soutenant le regard ambré.

« Tu n'abandonne pas le fait de ne pas vouloir entrer dans l'eau, ou tu n'abandonne pas l'idée de vaincre ta phobie ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Le brun secoua la tête, amusé par la dérision de Newt qui tentait tant bien que mal de perdre du temps afin d'éviter son épreuve.

« Sérieusement. Newt. » Soupira-t-il doucement.

« Thomas. »

Ils se défièrent du regard aucun des deux ne voulant quitter sa position. Finalement après un long moment à se dévisager, Newt tourna la tête gêné. Il n'était pas habituer à soutenir un regard aussi longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant le peu de courage qui restait en lui. Il puisa la force dans la main de Thomas toujours serré dans la sienne et fit un pas en avant.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un immense frison lorsque son pied entra en contact avec l'eau. Il grimaça et l'aurait sûrement retirer si la voix de Thomas qui le félicité n'avait pas été là. Il déglutit et posa son pied à plat sur le sol. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant que son autre jambe n'entre à son tour dans l'eau. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire éclatant de Thomas.

« J'ai réussi. » Murmura-t-il n'en revenant pas lui même.

« Oui, et maintenant un nouveau pas ! » L'encouragea Thomas en en faisant un en arrière.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'écria-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la main du brun de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne davantage.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps. » Le calma Thomas en souriant, il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale qui trônait au dessus du bassin. « Enfin non, il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-heure en fait. »

« Tait toi, abruti. » Maugréa Newt en le fusillant du regard.

S'il croyait que se genre de commentaire allait l'aider... Il inspira, plantant son regard dans les orbes ambrés et avança d'un nouveau pas. Maintenant qu'il était dans l'eau, avancer devenait un peu plus facile, il ne craignait plus le contact, celui-ci étant déjà établit entre sa peau à le liquide rendue turquoise par le revêtement du bassin. Thomas lui souriait, plus il avançait et plus son expression s'embellissait, bientôt son sourire allait atteindre ses oreilles pensa Newt.

La caresse de l'eau effleurant l'arrière de ses genoux le fit se figer. Il se raidit, l'air ne parvenant plus à atteindre ses poumons, il déglutit difficilement en voyant que Thomas continuait de lui sourire sans se rendre compte que son corps refusait de bouger. Le brun descendit encore d'une marche, se retrouvant maintenant sur la sixième, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'aux hanches. Ne pouvant le suivre, les doigts de Newt glissèrent de la main de Thomas. Perdant son encrage, Newt se sentit vaciller.

« Thomas... »

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler son nom avant de perdre pied, ses jambes cédant sous lui. Il ferma les yeux tentant d'échapper au choc que la rencontre avec l'eau allait provoquer, lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'entourer, le soutenant pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Thomas avait bondit en avant, sans penser au fait qu'il aurait pu glisser et se faire mal et avait attraper Newt avant qu'il ne bascule. Sentant la chaleur protectrice du brun contre lui, Newt ouvrit les yeux s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne parte de nouveau, il était bien trop terrifier pour le laisser s'éloigner.

Enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau du brun, Newt la respiration haletante sentait la panique l'envahir, contre coup de la peur qu'il avait eux. Il enfuit sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas, appuyant son front contre sa peau. La main de Thomas remonta le long de son dos pour venir caresser doucement ces cheveux.

« Ça va aller Newt. » Murmura Thomas, son souffle effleurant la nuque du blond. « Je te laisserais pas tomber. »

« J'ai- J'ai peur... » Souffla Newt, laissant tomber son masque de cynisme.

« Je sais. » Répondit le brun sur le même ton, continuant de caresser ses cheveux. « Je te tiens, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Thomas ne le lâcha pas un seul instant, attendant que le souffle de Newt se calme et qu'il ne reprenne une respiration prit plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration se fasse plus douce et que le blond ne sente la panique refluer. Il desserra quelques peu ses doigts, laissant des marques blanches sur les épaules de Thomas, mais ne se décolla pas de lui, restant dans la chaleur protectrice des bras de Thomas.

« Newt ? » L'appela Thomas, faisant sursauter le blond qui se recula brusquement.

Il le dévisagea les yeux écarquiller, semblant réaliser se qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'éloigna, manquant de tomber à cause de la marche qui bloqua son pied. Il se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Thomas qui le regardait étonné, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Newt déglutit et secoua vivement la tête. Il se sentait mal, mal de lui avoir montrer ses faiblesses, il sentait les questions arriver et n'avait absolument pas envie de poser des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors il fit la chose qu'il savait le mieux faire.

Il s'enfuit.


	3. Troisième Partie

_Hello ! Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dis que cette fiction était un two-shots ? (si si, c'était il y a un an !) Puis quand j'ai dis que finalement ce serrait un Three-shots ? Du coup vous vous doutez bien que se serra ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais juste une mini-fiction finalement, hein._

 _Alors voilà, ce chapitre commençais à s'étirer en longueur et me laissait donc deux choix : le continuer en suivant le scénario au risque de dépasser largement le nombre de mots que je me suis fixés par parties, ainsi que de traîner dans un onglé de word resté ouvert pendant plusieurs mois. Où, le couper (encore) en deux, et poster un chapitre un peu plus court maintenant (pour fêter les un an, youhou!) et transformer ce two-three-shots en une réel mini fiction._

 _C'est donc un chapitre un peu plus court (seulement onze pages, au lieu de quatorze, que c'est court...), mais que j'aime bien que voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

.

.

.

 **Goutte d'eau -**

 **Troisième partie**

.

.

Le temps à l'extérieur hésitait entre le ciel bleu intense d'été et celui grisâtre annonciateur de pluie. Le bus slalomait entre les averses et les éclaircie qui jalonnaient sa route. Plongé dans ses pensés, Newt observait d'un œil vide les paysages devenus habituels qui défilaient derrière la vitre. Deux semaines, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas revenu, ignorant les nombreux appelles et messages de Thomas qu'il avait laissé sans nouvelle et qui avait fini par diminués au fil des jours pour finir par s'arrêter totalement.

Et maintenant qu'il revenait vers la piscine municipale, Newt se demandait si le brun avait fini par abandonner totalement le cas désespéré qu'il était ou si Thomas s'accrochait encore à un maigre espoir de réussite. Honnêtement, Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Il avait envie de revoir le brun, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il c'était mis à guetter le moindre de ses messages, espérant que Thomas puisse changer quelque chose a son mutisme. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il était une cause perdue d'avance et il ne voulait pas entraîner Thomas dans une vaine tentative de le soigner de sa phobie. Ils ne ferraient d'échouer et il ne voulait pas que Thomas soit blessé par ces échecs répétés qui s'annonceraient inévitablement à lui.

Et puis ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis son départ précipité après sa légère crise de panique, rien ne pouvait assurer que Thomas l'attendrait encore, d'habitude il ne venait jamais le lundi et c'était pour lui qu'il avait changé son emploi du temps. Thomas n'allait certainement pas passé sa vie à l'attendre.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de partir en direction de l'arrêt du bus qui l'amènerait à destination, changeant d'avis à plusieurs reprises, tournant les talons pour revenir chez lui, puis une fois devant sa porte, faisant de nouveau demi-tour décidé à ne pas laisser sa phobie prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Il avait laissé passer plusieurs bus avant d'enfin parvenir à monter dans le véhicule malgré sa crainte de se retrouver seul une fois arrivé.

Prit dans ces réflexions qui lui tenaient compagnie depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Newt ne vit pas que le car c'était arrêté à côté de la piscine. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son regard fut attiré par un parapluie rouge vif qui lui était vaguement familier et qui le tira soudainement de ces pensés. Il bondit de sa place, attrapant son sac qui reposait sagement sur le siège d'à côté et se précipita vers la porte dont les battants se rabattaient déjà. Il tenta de passer mais la porte se referma sur son bras, lui tirant un grognement de douleur qui fit échos à celui du chauffeur qui râlait car le blond ralentissait sa tourné. Newt marmonna un mot d'excuse qu'il ne pensait absolument pas et se glissa à l'extérieur lorsque le conducteur rouvrit les portes à contre cœur.

A peine eut-il posé les pieds sur le trottoir humide que le bus redémarra sans attendre et Newt dû faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne le renverse. Tout en maugréant contre ces chauffeurs qui manquaient cruellement de savoir vivre, Newt prit quelques minutes pour masser délicatement son bras avec lequel il avait retenue les battants. Une fois son muscle un peu plus détendu, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de l'entré de la piscine.

Il marchait d'un pas vif pour être sûr de ne pas changer d'avis avant d'être totalement arrivé. Mais une fois les portes en vue, il s'aperçut que le volet métallique avait été tirés, verrouillant l'entré jusqu'à sa réouverture. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis un éclat rouge au coin de son champs de vision, attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et reconnu le parapluie rouge qui l'avait tiré de ses pensés lorsqu'il était dans le bus. L'impression de l'avoir déjà vu se renforça et il se souvient de quand il avait put voir ce parapluie à la couleur si éclatante.

D'un pas décidé il marcha en sa direction et s'arrêta très vite devant le garçon qui le tenait. Assit sur un muret, Thomas releva son visage vers le blond et lui sourit doucement sans briser le silence qui entourait les lieux vides d'autres vies. Newt plongea ses yeux dans les calmes iris ambrés de Thomas qui le regardait patiemment, attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Mais Newt ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer, devait-il s'excuser ? Ou bien lui crier que tous étaient de sa faute et le rejeter totalement. Les différentes possibilités s'enchaînaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas laquelle était la meilleure pour lui. Le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant, il céda à l'invitation muette de Thomas et prit finalement la parole, posant la première question qui passa dans son esprit.

« La piscine est fermée ? »

Il se mordit la langue, regrettant d'avoir demander une chose aussi inutile, bien sûr que la piscine était fermée, il le voyait très bien au volet métallique et à l'absence presque anormale de présence humaine.

« Oui. » Répondit néanmoins Thomas d'une voix calme, soulignant l'évidence. « Il est plus de vingt heure. »

Écarquillant les yeux devant l'annonce d'une heure aussi tardive, Newt se tourna de moitié pour plongé le bras dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Il l'en sortie rapidement et fit pression sur le bouton pour illuminer l'écran et constater de lui même l'heure qu'il était. _20H34_

« Déjà ? » Souffla-t-il effaré. Il ne c'était pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà si tard, a force de laisser passer des bus sans monter dedans, l'heure avait fait un sacré bon en avant.

« Je constate que ton portable marche très bien. » Dit Thomas d'une voix quelque peu amusé, rappelant brusquement sa présence à Newt qui se retourna vers lui.

« Euh...oui ? »

« Quelle est ton excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes messages alors ? »

Newt sentit sa respiration se couper brusquement et il baissa la tête se sentant soudainement coupable d'avoir laisser le brun sans nouvelle pendant ces deux longues semaines.

« Je... Désolé de ... » Commença Newt avant de s'interrompre de lui même, n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase lui semblant un minimum correcte.

« Eh ! Du calme Newt ! Je plaisantais » Intervient Thomas en le voyant paniquer, il se leva du muret et attrapa le bras du blond de sa main libre.

La légère panique qui avait commencer à s'insinuer en lui, refoula lorsque Newt releva les yeux vers Thomas, se confrontant à son sourire rassurant et il lui sourit légèrement en retour.

« Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça la dernière fois. »

Il souffla, soulagé d'avoir enfin put dire une phrase cohérente en accords avec ses pensés. Mais contre toutes attentes, Thomas secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui suit désolé, je n'aurais pas du te forcer à aller dans l'eau. »

« Non, c'est ma faute. » Le contredit Newt, avant de s'interrompre en voyant le sourire amusé de Thomas.

« On va pas se battre pour savoir qui doit s'excuser quand même ? »

Newt sourit à son tour, secouant la tête. En effet,c'était idiot de se chamailler pour être celui qui s'excusait. Il savait que Thomas l'avait entendu et qu'il acceptait plus ou moins ses excuses, tout comme il comprenait les siennes.

Thomas changea son parapluie de main, remuant doucement ses doigts pour les dénouer et Newt remarqua que la pluie autour de lui c'était arrêté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte : Thomas avait placé l'objet anti-pluie au dessus de leurs têtes. Ça lui rappelait leur première véritable rencontre même si cette fois la pluie était beaucoup moins abondante que le jour où Thomas avait insisté pour lui parler et avait fini par le forcer à accepter qu'il le ramène en voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en fait ? » Demanda finalement Newt après un instant quelque peu étrange où ils c'étaient dévisagés l'un et l'autre.

« Je t'attendais. » Répondit simplement Thomas.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Le haussement d'épaule de Thomas lui plu moyennement et il se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé Thomas l'attendre aussi longtemps.

« Et la semaine dernière ? »

« Je t'ai attendue aussi. »

« C'est idiot ! » S'exclama Newt, la gêne envahissant son visage. « Et si je n'étais pas venu ? »

« Je savais que tu allais venir. » Sourit Thomas et Newt croisa les bras, mécontent.

« Idiot. »

Tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter son sourire trop éblouissant. Il regarda la pluie tomber dans le massif de plantes bordé par le muret sur lequel était assit Thomas un peu plus tôt. Leurs feuilles rendus brillantes par les gouttes d'eaux qui faisaient ressortir le vert intense de la chlorophylle se détachaient nettement dans le ciel gris de fin de journée. Le rire de Thomas résonna parmi le silence , la piscine étant quelque peu à l'extérieur de la ville, l'endroit devenait presque désert après sa fermeture, tous rentrant chez eux ne voulant pas traîner dans le coin plus que nécessaire, les bus s'arrêtant de passer assez tôt. D'ailleurs, Newt se demanda s'il y restait encore des bus pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se poser davantage de questions, un bras passa autour de ses épaules et il se retrouva à marcher aux côtés de Thomas qui l'entraînait en direction du parking.

« Je te ramène ? » Proposa le brun, levant haut son parapluie au dessus d'eux.

« Il aurait peut être fallu demander avant. » Ironisa Newt alors qu'il reconnaissait déjà la jeep bleue claire du brun.

Thomas eut le bon goût de paraître désolé, même si ses yeux légèrement brillants assuraient du contraire. Newt hésita seulement quelques secondes avant de quitter l'abri qu'offrait le parapluie pour aller se réfugier sur le siège passager de la voiture. Le conducteur le rejoignit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il démarra rapidement, allumant phares et essuie glaces avant de sortir du parking

« Je te propose pas d'aller chez moi, hein ? » Plaisanta Thomas.

« Pas la peine, en effet. » Répondit Newt, gardant avec peine le sourire qui voulait s'étaler sur son visage.

Il entendit Thomas rire distraitement tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la portière pour observer la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Le moment lui rappelait vraiment sa première rencontre avec Thomas, mais contrairement à avant, il se sentait plus serein, cette fois il avait confiance en Thomas et commençait à réellement l'apprécier. Une musique se fit soudainement entendre dans l'habitacle, un son que Newt ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas vraiment de son genre, mais le brun n'avait pas monté le volume très haut alors Newt ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter lui un coup d'œil. Newt écarquilla les yeux et du cacher son sourire derrière son bras en voyant Thomas, concentré sur la route mais se dandinant légèrement, tapant des doigts en rythme sur le volant.

« Je commence à te connaître. » Fit soudainement Thomas en tournant la tête vers lui, faisant sursauter le blond, prit en flagrant délit d'observation.

« Quoi ? Eh, regarde la route ! »

La voiture fit un léger écart et Thomas retourna brusquement à la conduite pour reprendre le contrôle du véhicule sous le soupire agacé du blond. Parfois, Thomas se comportait vraiment comme un idiot.

« Je veux dire. » Reprit Thomas quelques minutes plus tard une fois le calme revenu. « Ça fait plus d'un mois que je te connais, alors je commence à te connaître. »

« Tu crois ça ? »

Newt haussa un sourcil, il se redressa son dos à moitié appuyé contre la portière pour observer le brun. Celui-ci lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui fut suivit d'un sourire.

« Ouais, je comprends mieux comment tu fonctionne. En fait tu cache tes sentiments en faisant croire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de sympas. Mais en vrai, sous ton masque tu es un bisounours adorable qui attends juste qu'on le remarque. »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de bisounours ? »

Le grand sourire de Thomas répondit pour lui et Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi. » Conclut-il.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu transformer ce bisounours en grand méchant Newt. »

L'esquisse de sourire qui avait commencé à envahir le visage du blond, disparue en un instant et Newt se détourna du conducteur pour observer de nouveau l'extérieur assombri par la pluie. Un silence s'installa et il entendit plusieurs fois Thomas ouvrir la bouche sans parvenir à reprendre la parole.

Il soupira.

« C'était en hiver... »

« Quoi ? » Hoqueta Thomas, mais Newt avait déjà les yeux dans le vague et ne l'entendait plus.

« Toi ton truc c'est la piscine, moi c'était le patin à glace. »

Thomas marqua un temps de silence avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« A-attends Newt ! Je plaisantais, je ne veux pas que tu te force à me raconter ce qui... »

« La ferme. » Le coupa Newt et Thomas se tu. « Tu la ferme et tu m'écoute, d'accord ? »

« Oui... oui, d'accord ! » Thomas lui adressa un coup d'œil et sursauta presque en voyant le regard blasé du blond. « Je me tait ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, en un bâillon imaginaire.

« Les mains sur le volant imbécile ! »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Thomas en reprenant vivement le contrôle de la voiture, tirant un léger rire à Newt qui secoua la tête débité.

Thomas lui adressa un léger sourire amusé et il ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

C'était en hiver, il y a deux ans et comme tous les week-end de la saison hivernale, il allait s'entraîner au patinage avec ces parents. Il n'était pas un sporif comme Thomas et ne faisait partie d'aucun club. Mais il adorait la liberté que lui offrait les patins lorsqu'ils étaient chaussés à ses pieds. Il adorait sentir le vent froid sur son visage, le bout du nez enfouit dans son écharpe et les flocons qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne patinait pas en club et attendait que le froid de l'hiver ai recouvert la terre pour aller patiner sur le lac, glissant sur la glace en compagnie de ses parents et quelques autres téméraires qui n'avaient pas peur du froid. Ni des dangers.

C'était arrivé une fois que la glace se fissure légèrement et s'ouvre sur l'eau. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite fissure facilement évitable qui ne mettait en danger la sécurité de personne. Mais un jour, sûrement car la chaleur commençait à revenir en cette fin de saison, ou parce que la glace avait été abîmée par les trop nombreux passages des patineurs, le sol c'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

Dans un crissement presque silencieux, la glace avait été parcourut de dizaines de minuscules fêlures qui c'était rejointes pour mieux se séparer, brisant la couche de glace protectrice. Il c'était sentit brusquement tomber en avant, sa jambe heurtant un morceau de glace qui basculait dans l'eau, avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour et que le froid n'envahisse tout son corps, chassant l'air de ses poumons et gelant ses membres que la chaleur quittait déjà.

Il avait vu, abasourdit, la ligne blanche et lumineuse de la surface, s'éloigner beaucoup trop rapidement pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité bleu foncé des profondeurs du lac, noyant son champs de vision sous des nuances de bleu de plus en plus sombre.

Dans un effort inespéré, son corps c'était souvenue de comment nagé, il avait battit des pieds, ralentit par ses patins devenu lourds. Alors il c'était contorsionner pour tenter de s'en défaire, ses doigts gelés glissant contre le nœuds trop serré de ses lacet pendant qu'il continuait de couler dans un bleu de plus en plus noir. Il avait vite abandonné, puissant dans ses dernière forces pour remonter à la surface, tirant sur ses bras pour commencer le poids mort des patins. Mais alors qu'il remontait vers la lumière, il c'était heurté à la glace.

Le courant avait dû l'entraîner plus loin et il ne parvenait pas à remonter à l'air libre. Il avait gratté la surface de ses oncles tentant vainement de creuser la glace alors qu'il sentait l'oxygène lui manquer. Puis, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler, il avait ouvert la bouche dans la quête désespérée de molécule de dioxygène, laissant l'eau glacé s'engouffrer dans sa gorge comme si elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était tombé en son sein.

Il avait vite perdu connaissance, le froid, la panique et l'eau glaciale qui envahissait ses poumons, eurent raison de lui en quelques minutes et il vit la lumière bleuté de la surface s'éloigner de nouveau avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'en était sortie. Et en fait, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il c'était réveillé que bien plus tard, dans l'ambulance qui le conduisait à l'hôpital, enroulé dans des couvertures de survie, les lèvres bleuies par le froid tandis que les gens autour de lui s'agitaient pour tenter de lutter contre sa sévère hypothermie. Il avait vite replongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs jours plus tard dans une chambre blanche et un lit inconnu. Et le première verdict était tombé.

Une jambe fracturée en plusieurs morceaux qui ne se rétablirait jamais complètement, le laissant handicapé à vie. A part ça, il n'allait pas trop mal, son corps c'était vite réchauffé et il n'avait pas eut besoin d'être amputé -il avait blêmit en apprenant qu'il avait manqué de peu, de perdre des doigts- et pas de traumatisme crânien. Du moins pas un de ceux visible avec un scanner ou une IRM.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte que plusieurs mois plus tard, des mois qu'il faisait le même cauchemar en boucle, se noyant chaque soir un peu plus dans sa propre tête. Puis l'été était arrivé, avec lui les beaux jours et il avait cru que ça l'empêcherait de penser à l'hiver, il était aller à la plage.

Il n'avait pas pu s'approcher de l'eau. Dés qu'il avait aperçue le moindre mètre cube d'eau, il s'était figé et les images qui le hantait chaque nuits lui étaient revenues à l'esprit tel un tsunami, engloutissant tous sur son passage. Il avait fait une crise de panique et ses parents avaient du faire immédiatement demi-tour avant de parvenir à le calmer.

La peur de l'eau. Dit comme ça, c'était risible, mais il n'avait pas pu s'approcher d'une large étendue d'eau avant un an, travaillant avec une psychologue qui le suivait déjà depuis son accident de l'hiver. Mais ses cauchemars avaient empirés, le traumatisme de la noyade revenant de plus bel. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il pourrait surmonter ça assez facilement, qu'un peu de volonté suffirait, quelle blague. Même maintenant, deux ans après, bien que ses mauvais rêves se faisaient plus rares, il n'arrivait toujours pas à entrer sereinement dans l'eau sans paniquer, rien que le fait de voir le liquide s'agitait faisait remonter en lui l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa première noyade.

Newt rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant son regard sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Le silence avait envahit l'habitacle de la voiture depuis qu'il avait achevé son récit. Il coula un regard à Thomas. Le brun avait les mains crispés sur le volant, son regard furieusement concentré sur la route qu'il suivait, il se mordait la lèvre distraitement et semblait ne pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Merci. » Finit-il part dire au bout d'un long moment. Il soupira, fermant les yeux pendant un instant, laissant retomber la pression qui l'avait envahit. « Merci d'avoir partager ça avec moi. Je me doute que peu de personne le savent. »

Le silence du blond confirma ses dires.

« Je … Je ne sais pas si je servirais à grand chose, mais tant que tu le voudras bien, compte sur moi pour t'aider. » Affirma Thomas. Il retrouva son sourire et lui adressa un regard déterminé qui soulagea Newt.

Il avait eut peur que Thomas ai pitié de lui, ou qu'il déclare qu'il était une cause perdue pour laquelle il ne voulait rien faire. Mais Thomas lui laissait le choix de se battre contre sa phobie, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, quel qu'en soit l'issu.

« J'aimerais retourner au lac un jour. Peut être que ça pourrait m'aider. » Dit Newt en se s'appuyant de nouveau contre la vitre, s'accoudant contre le rebord de la portière pour poser sa tête contre sa paume ouverte.

« Hum. » Fit distraitement Thomas, puis décidant visiblement de changer de sujet, il se tourna vers lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Bon ! Je t'amène manger en ville ! Un restaurant ça te va ?»

Newt sursauta.

« Attends, tu veux dire, comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous puisque tu es déjà là et qu'on a donc pas besoin d'une heure et d'un lieu pour se retrouver. » Expliqua Thomas en se concentrant de nouveau sur la route.

Newt fronça les sourcils se demandant s'il avait fait exprès d'éluder la question, ou s'il était naïf au point d'ignorer le vrai sens du mot rendez-vous. Puis voyant le sourire idiot qui s'étalait sur les lèvres du brun, il secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas se poser de questions et accepta d'accompagner Thomas en ville à la condition que se soit lui qui chinoisait le restaurant. Il était pas question de laisser se gamin hyperactif lui faire manger n'importe quoi.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

La chambre plongée dans une obscurité relative, s'éclaira brusquement lorsqu'une lueur bleutée perça la pénombre, repoussant les ombres qui avaient profitées de la nuit pour venir s'installer dans le moindre recoins de la pièce. La masse étalée sur le lit grogna de mécontentement et une main se leva à la recherche d'une couette qu'elle ne trouva pas, le drap étant tombé par terre durant la nuit. A la place, ses doigts frôlèrent un coussin et la main se referma dessus, l'emportant jusqu'au visage d'un garçon encore bien trop endormit. Il plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête, tentant d'échapper à la nouvelle lueur qui avait vaincue l'obscurité.

Puis une mélodie, beaucoup trop forte pour ses oreilles habitués au silence, emplit l'espace forçant l'endormit à faire face à une nouvelle attaque. Il grogna de nouveau et lança furieusement le coussin en l'air qui lui retomba sur la figure.

« Raah bordel ! » Il se redressa vivement, repoussant une nouvelle fois le coussin, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la chambre et il jura de nouveau en entendant quelque chose tomber.

Il se tourna sur le ventre, étirant son bras pour atteindre le responsable de son affreux réveil, le téléphone diffusait toujours sa sonnerie horripilante qui avait définitivement mit fin à son sommeil. Il porta le portable jusqu'à ses yeux, plissant les paupières devant l'écran trop blanc qui lui agressa les rétines et soupira en voyant le nom de l'appelant : Thomas.

Il glissa son doigts pour décrocher, puis le refit une deuxième fois car il c'était raté et porta le cellulaire jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tommy. » Gémit-il. « On est samedi matin. »

« Et il est déjà 9 heures et demi. » Le contredit le brun d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse pour celui qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. « Mais si c'est pour avoir droit à se genre de bonjour, je vais essayer de te réveiller plus souvent ! »

« Abruti. » Grogna Newt en se passant une main devant le visage. Il bailla et se redressa en position assise.

« Je préfère Tommy, c'est mieux comme surnom tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » L'ignora le blond, pas assez réveillé pour répondre à se genre de bêtises.

Il se leva du lit et bloqua son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement le volet, laissant la lumière du soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Il fit demi-tour, reprenant normalement son portable et sortit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger.

« Eh bien, comme tu dois le savoir, c'est bientôt la fin de l'été alors je te propose de faire une sortie pour en profiter encore un peu. »

Newt ouvrit un placard, à la recherche de céréales.

« Hum. » Marmonna-t-il constatant que le paquet était vide.

« Génial ! » S'extasia Thomas à l'autre bout du fil. « Je passe te prendre en début d'aprèm ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Trop surprit pour réagir, Newt garda encore quelques instants le téléphone contre son oreille avant de le décoller doucement pour fixer l'écran. Thomas avait bel et bien raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il soupira. Il caressa l'idée de le rappeler pour dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais abandonna rapidement. Après tous, Thomas avait raison, c'était la fin de l'été, il faisait beau et il n'avait rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, autant en profiter.

Il posa son mobile sur la table et repartit à la conquête d'un éventuel petit déjeuné. Au vu de l'heure qui atteindrait bientôt le dix, il mangea légèrement et partit s'habiller d'un short et d'un t-shirt blanc pour lui permettre d'affronter la chaleur qui montait déjà à l'extérieur. Comme sa mère travaillait, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul jusqu'à son retour vers quinze heure, il se fit réchauffer une part de pizza pour midi, se cala dans le canapé devant la télé. Puis il attendit.

Ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps, à peine la demi-journée dépassée qu'on sonna à la porte. Newt se leva mollement, se doutant de l'identité du mec qui se déplaçait à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée alors que la température atteignait presque 40° à l'ombre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, soupira en pensant à la boule d'énergie qui attendait de l'autre côté, l'imaginant déjà sautiller d'impatience, et ouvrit la porte.

Comme il s'y attendait, Thomas était d'excellente humeur, de trop bonne humeur même. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et, avant que Newt ait put dire quelque chose, il lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner dans la moiteur étouffante de l'été. Le blond eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clé qu'il se retrouva assit sur le siège passager de la jeep, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes car bien sûr, la vielle voiture n'avait pas la clim.

Newt ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air qui venait s'échouer sur son visage, il soupira et tourna la tête vers le conducteur.

« Alors, où vas t-on ? »

Thomas lui adressa un sourire en coin qui ne lui inspira pas confiance.

« Profiter de l'été ! »

« Ça, tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure. Là je te demande _où_ on va. » S'agaça Newt, il appuya son bras sur le rebord de la portière et cala sa tête contre le creux de son coude.

« Tu verras bien. » Esquiva Thomas en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Déjà fatigué ? »

« Un abruti m'a réveillé ce matin. »

Le rire de Thomas le fit sursauter et il envoya un regard noir à l'imbécile qui se foutait de lui. Il tourna ensuite la tête et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Thomas prenait la parole de temps à autre et il lui répondait vaguement, plus concentré sur la chaleur que sur son ami. La route lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais c'était normale, ils n'étaient pas très éloignés de la ville et il avait déjà dû se rendre ici avec ses parents ou des amis. Il aperçu un panneau qui ne lui était pas étranger, il fronça les sourcils alors que son ventre se nouait étrangement. Un flash et il revit le même panneau, enfoncé dans une poudreuse blanche à lui en faire mal aux yeux.

Il se redressa brusquement, soudainement tendu.

« Thomas. » Il s'étrangla presque et dut répéter le nom du brun qui ne l'avait pas entendu. « Thomas. A-Arrête toi. »

Ce dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil mais immobilisa la voiture sur le bas côté sans rien lui demander. Newt regardait une colline à l'horizon, le dos raide et les mains crispés sur son short. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier, son regard déviant dans un vague néant invisible au conducteur.

« Newt. »

La main que le brun posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers lui, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux.

« T-Tommy... Dit moi... Dit moi qu'on n'y va pas. » Murmura-t-il. Mais Thomas n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

Le brun ferma les yeux et prit une brève inspiration, confirmant ainsi les soupesons du phobique qui se mit à trembler. La main de Thomas se resserra sur son épaule.

« Newt. » Répéta -t-il, l'empêchant de plonger dans ses pensés. « Tu m'as dis que tu voulais y retourner. »

« M-mais... Pas maintenant... »

« Repousser le moment ne changera rien. »

Les yeux de Thomas brillaient d'un éclat beaucoup trop sérieux et Newt se perdit dans ses orbes ambrés. Il ferma les yeux, l'angoisse lui nouant la gorge, il revoyait le lac gelé, la glace qui cède et lui qui...

« Newt. »

La main de Thomas glissa le long de son épaule pour venir lui prendre le poignet. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et Newt rouvrit les yeux.

« Si tu peux vraiment pas, on peut faire demi-tour. »

La bouche du blond s'assécha, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la colline. Il savait se qui se trouvait derrière. Il s'y était rendu tellement de fois avec ses parents qu'il savait exactement à quel moment il apparaîtrai. Le lac.

Il soupira, prit une grande inspiration, une deuxième car sa gorge était trop nouée pour lui permettre de bien respirer.

« Je veux y aller. »

Thomas ne bougea pas et il se tourna vers lui. Le brun le regardait sérieusement, toute trace de malice avait disparut de ses traits, laissant la place à un air grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vraiment. »

Retrouvant son éternel sourire, Thomas dégagea lentement ses doigts et après un dernier regard, il ouvrit sa portière. Newt le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il sortait alors qu'il leur restait pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver. Thomas referma la portière derrière lui et se pencha à la fenêtre pour lui sourire.

« Tu viens ? »

« Tu sais que c'est encore assez loin, hein ? »

D'un haussement d'épaule, Thomas lui répondit qu'il s'en fichait. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans la voiture et marcher à l'ombre de la forêt serrait beaucoup mieux que de rester à cramer dans la fournaise. Après un instant de réflexion, Newt décida de le suivre, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de mettre plus de temps à arriver à ce lac maudis, et il soupçonnait Thomas de le faire exprès. Il sortit de la voiture après avoir prit le temps de remonter les fenêtres et rejoignit Thomas qui verrouillait les portières. Ils quittèrent la route, se mettant à l'ombre sous les arbres, longeant le chemin qui les menait à leur destination.

« Tu sais qu'on va le regretter lorsqu'on voudra rentrer ? » Le prévient quand même Newt.

« Pas grave. » Sourit Thomas. « Je dirais que c'était ta faute. »

« Abruti. »


	4. Quatrième Partie

_Hey ! Vous connaissez l'auteur qui publie une fois par an ? Et celle qui fait attendre des mois pour un chapitre qui fait à peine la moitié des autres ?_

 _Bon, en vrai j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, surtout pour les fanfictions, maintenant je préfère écrire des fictions avec mes propres personnages, alors si vous souhaitez les lire, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Wattpad, sous le pseudo de Arcenik._

 _J'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre ici. En vrai, il y a encore des gens sur le fandom de TMR ? Finalement j'ai presque achevé ma transition vers Wattpad, et ne passe plus que rarement sur ff._

Ils leurs fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure avant d'enfin atteindre le lac. Même en marchant à l'ombre la chaleur était étouffante et il venait s'ajouter à ça, une boule de stresse incompressible qui grossissait dans le ventre de Newt à chaque pas qui le rapprochait un peu plus de l'inévitable.

Lorsque l'étendue d'eau grise sombres était apparue à une centaine de mètres devant lui, il s'était figé. Thomas, après s'être aperçu qu'il ne le suivait plus, était revenu sur ses pas pour se mettre à ses côtés.

« Je ne t'obligerais à rien. » Dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Newt se sentit frissonner. Il réussit à détacher son regard apeuré du lac pour se tourner dans les yeux ambrés de Thomas.

« Et quoi que tu décide, je serrais là pour te souvenir. »

Newt eut juste la force de hocher la tête et le sourire éclatant de Thomas lui donna le courage de continuer à avancer.

Enfin ils furent sur la plage de galet et le lac apparu dans toute sa grandeur. Il n'était pas si grand que ça, une centaine de mètre de largeur peut être, à peine plus de longueur, ça dépendait d'où on regardait. Mais pour Newt il n'était qu'un abîme géant qui avait faillit lui voler sa vie et avait avaler sa passion pour la transformer en une phobie maladive. Il s'arrêta, plus que dix mètres.

Pas très loin, d'autres personnes s'était installées sur la plage de sable artificiel, mais Newt ne leur prêtait pas attention, trop concentré sur le lieu qui hantait ses cauchemars. L'eau du lac était d'un gris terne, comme un ciel d'hiver avant une tempête, elle semblait dotée d'une vie propre, se mouvant dans une danse visqueuse en des vagues difformes qui avalaient inexorablement chaque galets, chaque grains de sable. Empiétant de plus en plus sur le territoire des hommes pour étendre son étendue dangereuse et se rapprocher des innocents passants pour les avaler à leur tour.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Thomas se posa sur son épaule, le bout de ses doigts effleurant sa nuque. Newt tourna la tête vers lui reprenant une respiration plus contrôler, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son souffle était devenu erratique. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, assurant au brun que tous allaient bien. Thomas lui sourit.

« Viens. »

Sa main glissa doucement jusqu'à son poignet et il l'entraîna vers le lac. Newt faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il releva la tête, concentré jusque là sur les longs doigts fins de Thomas et déglutit en voyant qu'il restait à peine quelques mètres entre l'eau et lui. La main de Thomas le lâcha et il sentit l'appréhension revenir de plus belle. Malgré ça, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de rester immobile, le regard rivé sur la surface mouvante du lac.

« Je vais me baigner. Prends ton temps. »

Thomas enleva rapidement son t-shirt, le jetant sans considération sur le côte, puis il se débarrassa de ses chaussures sans même prendre la peine de se pencher. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'eau sous l'œil angoissé de Newt. Après un dernier regard en arrière, un sourire et deux pouces levés pour signifier que tous allaient bien, il entra dans l'eau et plongea directement dedans la tête la première.

Newt retint son souffle.

La tête brune émergea rapidement, se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un énième sourire puis partit nager tranquillement en direction du centre. Et soudain le lac redevient une étendue d'eau paisible qui reflétait le ciel bleu et limpide de l'été. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

Thomas ne courrait aucun danger. Newt l'avait vu nager des dizaines de fois, il avait contemplé chacun de ses mouvements, l'avait vu se fondre dans l'eau comme si l'eau s'écartait d'elle même sur son passage. L'eau était son élément, et il ne risquait rien, l'eau ne lui ferrait jamais de mal.

Brusquement soulagé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, comme si ses jambes, après être resté tétanisées bien trop longtemps, avait finalement décidées de l'abandonner. Il grimaça à cause des galets inconfortable et remua un peu pour se faire une meilleure place. D'un geste machinal et sûrement un peu maniaque, il replia le t-shirt que Thomas avait abandonné et rassembla ses chaussures en attendant le retour du brun.

Pendant longtemps il l'observa faire des longueurs dans le lac. Parfois il plongeait et Newt retenait inconsciemment sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte à la surface. A le voir ainsi tranchant les douces vagues qui agitaient le lac, nager avait l'air incroyablement facile. Il avait occulté les enfants et les familles qui chahutaient plus loin pour ne se concentrer exclusivement sur le brun. Ça avait l'air si facile.

Soudain prit d'une brusque montée de courage, il se leva sans s'en rendre compte, se déshabillant aussi rapidement que Thomas l'avait fait auparavant, il ne garda que son short avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'eau. Il s'arrêta à la frontière entre l'eau et le sol. Newt entendait vaguement le clapotement de l'eau qui s'échouait contre les cailloux, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, toujours concentré sur Thomas qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément en se rappelant de sa descente des marches quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était comme descendre un escalier lui avait dit Thomas. Là, c'était comme s'il marchait sur le sol. Et il savait marcher.

Lorsque son pied effleura la surface de l'eau, il réussit à retenir le frisson voulait s'emparer de lui. Il le posa lentement et sans se laisser le temps de se poser de question, il avança le second. L'eau n'était pas froide, un peu fraîche certainement mais au vu de la température caniculaire on ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa douce caresse. Newt relâcha la tension qui c'était accumulée dans son corps d'un long soupir.

Comme la dernière fois, une fois le contact avec l'eau établi, il lui était plus facile d'avancer. Les yeux rivés sur une eau oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, il avança doucement, lentement. C'était si facile quand il voyait les autres faire, pourquoi lui n'y arriverait-il pas ? Mais voir ses pieds disparaître sous la surface sombre avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Sentant une boule de stress enfler dans sa gorge, il releva brusquement la tête, la rejetant en arrière. Pendant un instant il fut éblouit par le soleil éclatant, puis, après quelques clignements de paupières, il put voir l'immense étendue bleue claire d'un ciel d'été sans aucun nuage.

L'angoisse refoula doucement. Tant qu'il voyait le ciel c'était qu'il était en vie.

Alors il avança de nouveau, les yeux levé vers l'infini de l'univers qui s'étendait au dessus de sa tête. Bientôt il sentit l'eau effleuré doucement le creux de ses genoux, picotant la peau sensible de sa fraîcheur. Newt frémit, c'était à ce niveau qu'il avait craqué la dernière fois. En sentant l'élément aqueux s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, il s'était tétanisé et se serrait sûrement écroulé si Thomas n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper.

Thomas.

Thomas qui c'était acharné à venir lui parler malgré son caractère irascible. Thomas qui avait plus qu'insister pour l'aider à combattre sa peur de l'eau. Thomas à qui il faisait perdre son temps à se morfondre sur le passé. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le faire, il voulait que le brun soit fière de lui.

Il prit une brève inspiration et continua à avancer, lentement mais sûrement. Mais garder les yeux levé vers le ciel n'avait rien de pratique et il fini par revenir sur Terre, roulant doucement les muscles de ses épaules pour les décontracter. Puis soudain, il remarqua la large étendue d'eau qui s'entendait devant lui.

Il frémit. Se retourna vivement, manquant presque de perdre l'équilibre lorsque son pied se retrouva bloqué par des galets. Il se dégagea brusquement d'un bref mouvement vers l'arrière. Il sentit la pierre lui écorcher la peau, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La plage était loin, il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il c'était autant avancé. Le niveau de l'eau atteignait le haut de ses hanches, effleurant par moment le bas de son ventre.

Il fit de nouveau un tour sur lui même, sentant la panique peser sur sa poitrine. L'eau sombre l'entouré complètement. Les personnes aux loin lui étaient flous. Effacé par la présence écrasante du lac qui semblait les aspirer dans ses profondeurs. Il tourna de nouveau. Il ne savait plus trop d'où il venait. Tourna encore. Il ne voyait plus Thomas. Tourna. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Tourna. Perdit l'équilibre.

Il s'écroula en arrière dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure qui le fit davantage paniquer. Il tenta de se redresser mais sa respiration erratique l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce se débattit dans l'eau, voulant échapper à son emprise bien trop présente sur son corps. Il leva la tête vers le ciel mais ça ne servait à rien, tous tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Le ciel se rapprochait comme s'il voulait l'écraser, l'enfermer sous l'eau. Une ombre vient au dessus de lui, et dans un dernier espoir il voulu la repousser.

Ses doigts heurtèrent une surface tangible, contrairement à l'eau qui s'échappait dès qu'il voulait y prendre appui. Il s'y accrocha désespérément, enfonçant ses oncles pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Quelque chose frôla son dos et il se sentit soulevé, revenant dans la lumière.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que Thomas le tenait contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans des cris que Newt n'entendait pas, ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement. Il voulut lui dire mais seul un hochet silencieux parvient à franchir ses lèvres. L'air se bloquait dans sa gorge et son ventre se contractait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il paniqua de nouveau et la peur dût se lire sur son visage car Thomas s'arrêta de crier dans le vide, affichant l'expression la plus inquiété et désespéré que Newt n'avait jamais vu.

Il tourna la tête pour éviter ce regard qui n'arrangeait rien à son état et se rendit compte que ses ongles étaient enfoncé dans l'épaule du brun. Il relâcha son emprise contre le muscle, avant de les renfoncer brusquement en sentant ses jambes quitter le sol. Il mit un peu de temps pour comprendre que Thomas venait de le soulever et le portait jusqu'à la rive. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal mais il ne put se détacher de lui qu'une fois que Thomas l'eut poser contre le sol, le lac disparu de son champs de vision.

S'agenouillant devant lui, Thomas attrapa sa nuque de ses deux mains pour forcer Newt à le regarder. Il prononça plusieurs fois son nom, et malgré la panique qu'il entendait dans sa voix, Newt fut soulager d'entendre de nouveau. Un désagréable sifflement parvenait toujours à ses oreilles, et il se rendit compte que c'était sa respiration devenu incontrôlable. Il lui semblait qu'il allait s'étouffer à chacune de ses inspirations, cherchant de l'air désespérément tandis que ses expirations se faisait douloureuses.

« Newt. Newt, calme toi, ok ? » Le pressa le brun, ses pouces exerçant de petits cercles contre sa peau pour tenter de le détendre. « C'est fini d'accord ? Je suis là, c'est fini. »

« Je- j'y a-arrive – p-as ! » Articula difficilement Newt, manquant de s'étrangler à chaque syllabes. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante contre les doigts du brun, la chaleur et la panique lui montait à la tête, pulsant contre ses tempes rajoutant un mal de tête affreux à tous le reste.

« Tu fais de l'hyperventilation hein ? »

Newt eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Thomas reprenait :

« Il faut un sac. » Dit-il en se redressant, ses mains glissant sur les épaules du blond. « Un sac en papier. »

Il regarda autour de lui comme si un sac en papier pouvait se trouver à proximité, mais bien sûr, sur une plage il avait très peu de chance d'en trouver un.

« T-Tommy. » Gémit Newt en s'accrochant à lui d'une main tremblante, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne parte.

Thomas se retourna vivement vers lui, se rapprochant de nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, complètement démuni face à la panique du blond. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait put lire au sujet des crises de paniques, mais les yeux larmoyants de Newt qui le suppliait de faire quelques choses l'empêcher de se concentrer. Alors, il fit la première chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Il l'embrassa.

Newt sentit distinctement son cœur s'arrêter le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bouche de Thomas appuyer contre ses lèvres sèches et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le brun ne se redresse. Thomas darda sur lui un intense regard scrutateur qui brusquement devient paniqué.

« Eh Newt ! S'il te plaît parle moi, est-ce que tu m'entends toujours ? Tu es encore avec moi ?! » Parlant très vite, le brun agita sa main devant les yeux sombres du blond.

Et Newt s'aperçut qu'il avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer.

Il souffla longuement, ferma les yeux lorsqu'en inspirant l'air lui écorcha légèrement la gorge., penchant la tête en arrière pour dégager ses poumons. Il avait enfin reprit une respiration normale, sa crise de panique était passée.

« Ouais. » Murmura-t-il doucement. Puis craignant que Thomas ne l'ai pas entendu, il reprit plus fort : « Ouais, merci. Merci Thomas. »

Celui-ci laissa échapper un lourd soupire de soulage et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il apposa son front contre l'épaule du blond, inspirant profondément.

« Bordel Newt. » Souffla-t-il soulagé. « Tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru que – que... Je suis tellement désolé ! Désolé, désolé, désolé... »

Il répéta sa litanie encore et encore, Newt les bras ballant, dépassé par les événements, fini par poser une main dans les cheveux sombres de l'autre garçon, toujours appuyé contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser.

« Eh, ce n'est pas ta faute, Tommy. C'est moi qui suis aller trop vite, ok ? »

Les doigts de Newt glissèrent jusqu'à l'épaule du brun et il effleura les petites marques rouges qu'avaient laissés ses ongles lorsqu'il s'était accroché à lui. Il laissa échapper un soupire, mêlant sa déception d'avoir laisser de nouveau sa phobie prendre le dessus sur son esprit, et un certain soulagement d'entre enfin sortit de sa terreur aquatique.

Thomas continuait néanmoins de s'excuser, marmonnant contre sa peau. Alors Newt fini par lui attraper les épaules pour le redresser de force, l'obligeant à affronter son regard. Les yeux ambrés complètement perdu, faillir lui faire perdre sa détermination mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Thomas, arrête. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu essaye de m'aider et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant, ça n'a pas marché cette fois, c'est pas grave. On réessayera une autre fois. D'accord ? »

Et même s'il doutait de ses propres paroles, celles-ci semblèrent convaincre Thomas qui hocha lentement la tête, son sourire, quoi qu'un peu frêle,reprenant sa place sur ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Thomas ne rompe le contact, déclarant allé récupérer leurs affaires.

Newt resta là, à regarder l'orée de la forêt, se faisant la réflexion que Thomas avait eut la bonne idée de l'asseoir dos au lac, il baissa la tête vers le sol avant qu'un ricanement nerveux lui échappe. Et c'est riant tout seul que Thomas le retrouva. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla de nouveau à côté du blond, posant un main sur son épaule, l'interrogeant du regard ce qui accentua son drôle de rire qui lui irritait la gorge.

« C'est r-rien. Désolé. Contre-coup. » Newt prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer puis lui sourit. « Je- Merci, vraiment merci de faire tous ça pour moi. »

Thomas lui rendit maladroitement son sourire, lui passant ses habits sans répondre. Newt enfila rapidement son t-shirt même s'il était encore trempé, et enfila ses chaussures, remarquant une écorchure sur sa cheville. Il essuya distraitement les perles de sang qui s'en étaient échappés et reprit :

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi. Je veux dire, d'habitude les gens attendent toujours quelques choses de moi, ma mère veux que je soigne ma phobie car c'est mal vu d'avoir un enfant comme ça, ma psy fait plus ça pour l'argent que pour m'aider. Mais toi, toi tu veux juste m'aider, pour moi. Alors, merci Thomas. »

Il releva la tête pour lui sourire mais le brun se releva, évitant son regard.

« C'est rien, pas la peine de me remercier. » Il se retourna vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Rentrons. »

.


End file.
